Smart VS Fool
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: Kim Jaejoong. Seorang yeoja cantik si jenius ditantang oleh Kim Junsu sahabatnya untuk membuat seorang Jung Yunho si ketua geng paling nakal dan terbodoh untuk masuk ke dalam 10 besar di sekolahnya! Sedangkan tanpa diduga Jung Yunho juga melakukan taruhan dengan teman-temannya untuk bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong! YUNJAE! TRANSGENDER! END!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Smart VS Fool

Author : Ia-chan aka Eun Hee aka Eun Blingbling

Genre : Love, Life School, Friendship, TRANSGENDER and Romance

Lenght : Chapter, Het, Het Fic

Rating : PG 15

Cast :

- Kim Jaejoong

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Junsu

- Park Yoochun

- Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di FF ini adalah milik Tuhan TME. Kecuali Kim Jaejoong dia milik Jung Yunho forever~ ahahha. Untuk alur dan plot beserta idenya tentu milik author selamanya. Kekekke...

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah buku tebal dihadapannya. Tiap lembaran buku itu ia buka ketika ia telah selesai membacanya. Setiap kata yang ia baca sudah terekam baik oleh otaknya, baik bagian otak kiri maupun otak kanannya. Kemampuan mengingatnya memang tidak diragukan lagi, tidak salah jika chingu deul bahkan seonsangnimnya menyebutnya '_si jenius_'.

Brakkk... sebuah bunyi yang lumayan keras untuk didengar di sebuah perpustakaan mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang berhasil melumpuhkan daya konsentrasinya. Pandangannya berhenti ketika mendapati pelaku penyebab suara bising tadi, diperhatikannya pelaku itu –yang ternyata seorang namja- tengah sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan, mungkin ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Ia kembali memperhatikan buku yang ada dihadapannya, mencoba kembali meneruskan bacaan yang sempat terhenti. Baru saja ia terhanyut pada bacaannya, kembali suara bising itu menganggunya.

Braakkkk...

Secepat mungkin ia menoleh dan mendapati namja yang sama sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Ia terus memperhatikan namja itu sampai namja itu menyelesaikan acara beres-beresnya. Dan lagi-lagi buku-buku yang baru saja ia susun berjatuhan dan menimbulkan suara bising untuk ketiga kalinya.

Yeoja itu masih duduk di kursinya sambil terus memperhatikan namja tadi yang kembali sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Dan buku-buku itu kembali berjatuhan untuk keempat kalinya.

"Hissss... sinca! Bapo-ya!" gumam namja itu cukup keras seraya menggeram.

Yeoja itu masih diam ditempatnya dan terus memperhatikan namja tadi yang lagi-lagi sibuk membereskan buku-buku itu. Beberapa saat kemudian namja itu sudah selesai mengerjakan simpun-menyimpun-nya, ia tampak menunggu –apakah buku-buku itu akan jatuh lagi atau tidak-

Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga ia memutuskan aman untuk meninggalkan buku-buku itu. Tapi tak sampai satu langkah ia pergi dari tempatnya tadi, buku-buku itu kembali berjatuhan.

"Arrrgggg!" kembali namja itu menggeram.

Yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja itu tampak menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dihampirinya namja tadi.

"Tidak bisakah kau membaca tulisan yang tertempel pada dinding itu?" tanya yeoja itu seraya menunjuk sebuah bingkai kayu yang bertuliskan _'silent please'_.

Namja tadi mengikuti arah telunjuk yeoja itu kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah yeoja didepannya.

"Jeseohamnida! Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat keributan!"

Yeoja itu memperhatikan buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Pisahkan terlebih dahulu buku yang besar dan buku yang kecil! Lalu susun berdasarkan ukurannya dari besar ke kecil! Kau bisa lihat susunan di lemari ini buku besar berada disebelah kanan! Jadi urutkan seperti buku-buku yang ada dilemari ini! Dan jangan lupa urutkan sesuai jenis dan judul buku!"

"Ne?" namja itu nampak tidak mengerti penjelasan yang menurutnya sangat panjang yang baru saja diucapkan oleh yeoja di depannya.

"Jika kurang mengerti! Tanyakan pada petugas perpustakaan! Dia akan membantumu! Annyeong!" ucap yeoja itu seraya membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

Namja tadi masih berdiri ditempatnya mencoba mencerna atau lebih tepatnya mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan yeoja tadi.

Yeoja tadi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal namja itu!" gumamnya. Ia nampak mengerutkan dahinya menerawang ke masa lalu, menjelajahi setiap ingatan yang ada dalam otaknya.

flashback

"Ya! Jae! Mau sampai kapan kau terus membaca buku setebal itu!" ucap Junsu seraya duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya tidak memperdulikan Junsu yang tengah mengomel kesal.

"Ya! Kau kan pintar! Seharusnya kau bagi ilmu mu itu untuk orang lain juga!" ucapan Junsu kali ini langsung membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya~ seperti seorang seonsangnim! Mengajari orang-orang yang kurang berpengetahuan!"

"Heh! Membuang waktu saja! Lebih baik aku membaca buku!"

"Huuu.. bilang saja kau tidak bisa! Ternyata memang ada tipe orang yang pintar tapi tidak pandai mengajari orang!"

"Maksudmu aku termasuk kategori orang-orang itu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Tidak heran memang karena ia memiliki sifat –cepat marah- jika ada seseorang yang meragukan kepintaran plus kemampuannya.

"Yah~ bisa dibilang begitu! Buktinya saja aku yang sering kau ajari! Masih saja mendapatkan nilai minus!"

"Ya! Itu karna memang otakmu saja yang lemot!"

"Eits! Udah nyangkut-nyangkut ke otak nih! Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sepintar kau!"

"Heh! Kau gila!" ucap Jaejoong kembali membaca buku dihadapannya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut! Dasar pengecut! Aku tidak menyangka kalau yeoja sepintar kau takut menerima tantangan gampang seperti ini! Padahalkan tinggal mengajarinya sampai pintar! Selesai!"

Jaejoong dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu dan menatap Junsu marah.

"Baiklah aku akan menerima tantanganmu! Lalu siapa yang akan aku ajari!"

"Follow me!" ucap Junsu seraya menyeret tangan Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan menuju jendela. Junsu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang.

"Itu dia! Kau lihat segerombolan anak-anak disana?" tanya Junsu seraya menunjuk segerombolan namja yang tengah asyik melakukan sesuatu.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau tinggal pilih yang mana menurutmu yang bisa kau ajari!"

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mempermudahmu! Sudah pilih saja!"

Jaejoong memperhatikan satu persatu gerombolan namja yang tadi ditunjuk Junsu. Ia mencari seseorang yang menurutnya bisa diajarinya, atau setidaknya yang sedikit pintar.

"Aku pilih namja yang itu! Yang berkulit kecoklatan, berambut brown light, jacket kulit berwarna hitam itu!" ucap Jaejoong mantab.

"Kenapa kau memilihnya?"

"Kupikir ia terlihat pintar! Dari segi penampilan dan wajah dia lebih baik dari yang lain!"

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya, sepertinya ia memilih pilihan yang salah. Tapi feelingnya mengatakan bahwa pilihannya tepat.

"Ne!" Jaejoong agak ragu menjawab.

"Kalau begitu... chukkae! Pilihanmu salah!"

"Mwo?"

"Karna dia adalah ketua geng yang terkenal dengan kenakalan dan kebodohannya!"

'Ah! sial!' batin Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kutunggu hasilmu di ulangan akhir pekan!"

"Mwo? Kau gila! Waktunya hanya 1 minggu!"

"Tenang! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadikannya ranking 1! Cukup dia masuk 10 besar! Arraseo!"

"Arrgggg... Aku menyesal menerima tantanganmu!"

"Eits... Jangan menyerah sebelum berperang! Dan jangan berpikiran untuk curang ya!"

flashback end

Yeoja tadi segera memutar badannya dan berjalan mendekati namja pelaku kebisingan tadi.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar yeoja itu.

Namja tadi sempat menatap heran yeoja itu namun kemudian terkembang senyum lebar dibibirnya.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Gomawo!" ucap seorang namja seraya menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin.

Yeoja itu menyambutnya tapi tidak meminumnya, ia hanya meletakkannya di atas kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

Namja itu meneguk beberapa kali minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tadi kembali untuk membantuku?" tanya namja itu kemudian duduk disebelah yeoja tadi.

"Mianhae... Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang! Ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan! Annyeong!" ucap yeoja itu seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk berjalan menjauh dari namja yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Namja tadi segera menghentikan langkah si yeoja dengan mengenggam tangannya. Si yeoja lantas membalikkan badannya.

Yunho POV

"Jung Yunho imnida!"

"Kim Jaejoong imnida!" ucap yeoja itu seraya melepaskan tangannya yang kugengam dengan tangan kirinya dengan lembut.

"Aku masih ada urusan lain! Annyoeng!" ucap Jaejoong seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ne?" ekspresi terkejut tak luput dari wajah cantiknya.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Ia diam, tapi aku tau ia sedang memikirkan suatu jawaban. Ah~ kenapa harus secepat ini aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Pabo! Yeoja cerdas sepertinya tidak akan mudah menerima namja sepertiku menjadi namjachingunya.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku ada syarat untukmu!"

Mwo? Dia... mau menerimaku?

"Apapun untukmu!" hueekksss... Aku sebenernya tidak menyukai aksi gombal-menggombal.

"Diulangan akhir pekan ini kau harus masuk 10 besar!"

"MWO?" jelas saja aku sangat terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Hey... kau tidak kenal aku? Jung Yunho... Ketua genk terkenal di sekolah ini! Dan yang paling terkenal dariku adalah kenakalan dan kebodohanku! Yang benar saja aku bisa masuk 10 besar?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kupegang dahinya. "Kau tidak sedang sakitkan?"

Ia menepis tanganku. "Jika kau keberatan tidak apa-apa!" ucapnya seraya berbalik pergi.

Arggggg... yang namanya yeoja itu memang selalu menyusahkan.

"Ah~ baiklah! Aku akan berusaha! Tapi bagaimana caranya aku dapat masuk 10 besar!"

"Aku akan menjadi seonsangnimmu!"

"Maksudmu kau akan mengajariku?"

"Ne!"

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Yo! Whats up!" ucapku seraya menepuk satu persatu telapak tangan anak buahku.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Jonghyun yang masih sibuk memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam hidung besarnya.

"Menjalankan taruhan kita!" ucapku seraya duduk ke atas meja tak jauh dari Jonghyun berada.

"Maksudmu? Kau mendekati Jaejoong?" tebak Changmin.

"Bukan hanya mendekatinya aku bahkan sudah mendapatkannya!"

"Tch. Jangan mencoba untuk menipu kami! Kau tak mungkin semudah itu mendapatkannya!" tampik Jonghyun yang jari telunjuknya sedang sibuk bergesekan dengan dinding untuk menghilangkan kotoran hidung yang melekat pada telunjuknya.

Changmin mengangguk menyetujui argumen Jonghyun.

"Tch. Kau pikir aku berbohong? Ya! Aku tak mungkin membohongi kalian!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" tantang Changmin.

"Baiklah! Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan uang kalian!" ucapku seraya berjalan menjauhi mereka.

POV end

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Hah~ jika bukan karena tantangan Junsu aku mana sudi menerima cinta seorang brandalan seperti Yunho? Ishhh... mimpipun tidak akan pernah.

"Ya!" seseorang berhasil membuat jantungku berpacu seketika.

"Ishhhh... kau Su~i... mengagetkanku saja!" ucapku seraya mengelus dadaku.

"Ahhahhahahhahahha... Ya! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yunho?"

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya!"

"JINJA!" teriak Junsu yang sukses menolehkan pandangan anak-anak yang ada di koridor tempatku dan Junsu berdiri.

Aku segera menyeretnya menjauhi keramaian. Yeoja ini badannya saja yang kecil tapi suaranya sekeras toak 15 unit.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Kau... Benar-benar sudah perpacaran dengan Yunho?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Imposible! Secepat itu? Anigoya!"

"Ya! Aku pantang berbohong!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

"Caranya?"

"Jika benar kalian berpacaran! Pasti Yunho akan bersedia mengantarkanmu pulang!"

"Aishhhh... Yang benar saja! Aku trauma naik motor!"

"Alasan! Bilang saja kau takut!"

"Ishhhh...! geure! Akan kubuktikan! Lihat saja!" ucapku menatapnya kesal.

Drrrrtttt...drrrtttt... Junsu segera meraih ponselnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata berbinar. Kenapa dia?

"Geure! Kita lihat nanti!" ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku dengan senang (?) hey... ada apa dengan anak itu?

Ku putar badanku, berniat kembali ke kelas sebelum seorang namja tengah berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Jung... Yunho!" desisku.

"Eumm... Jaejoong-ssi! Sebenarnya aku mau membicarakan ini lewat telpon saja! Hajiman... Berhubung aku tidak mengetahui nomor ponselmu jadi... Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung!" ucapnya seraya mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberimu nomor ponselku! Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Begini... Aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang! Ottae?"

Tepat! Mengapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini?

"Tentu saja!"

"Ah! baiklah! Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu! Annyeong!"

"Ne... Annyeong!"

POV End

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tak ada obrolan apapun seperti biasa. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Jaejoong, yeoja cantik berperawakan langsing, berkulit seputih susu, bermata besar dan memiliki bibir semerah cherry itu tengah sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya, sepertinya memikirkan hal yang serius terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan sedikitpun senyum manisnya. Sedangkan Junsu, jari-jari panjangnya tengah antusias menekan keypad ponselnya. Entah mengapa yeoja berambut pendek sebahu itu tampak bahagia saat ponselnya mulai bergetar.

"Yuhbaseyo!" ucap Junsu seraya menempelkan alat telekomunikasi itu pada telinganya.

"Mwo... Jeongmal?...Ne... Tentu saja aku mau... Ne... Aku akan menunggumu!... MWO? ... Kau sudah di gerbang sekolah? Ah~~ ara~ aku akan kesana!"

Pip! Ia menekan tombol merah pada keypad ponselnya.

"Ya! Jae~ah! Aku duluan ya! Annyoeng!" ucap Junsu tanpa menunggu reaksi Jaejoong ia segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Ya!" teriak Jaejoong mencoba menghentikan langkah Junsu, namun kelihatannya Junsu tak menghiraukannya.

"Hissss... Bukankah harusnya ia melihatku diantar oleh Yunho? Jeongmal! Bapo gateunde!" gumam Jaejoong kesal.

"Ottokhae? Apakah aku harus benar-benar pulang bersama Yunho?" gumamnya lagi seraya kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Hey!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya terkejut. Jaejoong segera berbalik dan mendapati Yunho tengah tersenyum sumringah padanya.

'Hissss... Kenapa ia tiba-tiba muncul sih?'

"Kebetulan bertemu disini! Kajja!" ucapnya menggandeng tangan Yunho. Namun segera ditepis oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa-apa'an sih! Aku bisa jalan sendiri tanpa harus kau gandeng!" ucap Jaejoong sinis membuat kening Yunho berkerut. Ada apa dengan yeoja itu? Aku kan namjachingunya! Apa dia lupa?

"Hey! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau jadi mengantarku tidak sih?" ucap Jaejoong agak keras karna jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Eh! Ne!" sahut Yunho cepat kemudian menyusul langkah Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan kembali.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

"Ini!" ucap Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna pink kearahku.

"Ini tidak bau kan?" tanyaku memastikan sebelum memakainya.

"Tidak! Kau tenang saja! Ini baru kubeli khusus untukmu!" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Heh! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membelikannya untukku!" ucapku mengambil helm itu. Tapi sebelumnya kupastikan dulu helm itu tidak berbau. Hemmm... sepertinya memang benar ia baru membelinya! Baguslah!

"Naiklah!" perintahnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berkecepatan tinggi saat mengendarainya!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya santai. Engh!

"Kau tidak tau? Lebih dari seratus orang tiap harinya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas! Dan aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang itu!" ucapku sebal. Masa masalah begitu saja tidak tau! Sebodoh itu kah dia?

"Hnn,,," ucapnya hanya bergumam. Sepertinya ia tidak suka aku berkata barusan! Heh!

"Ppalli! Naiklah!" ucapnya lagi.

Aku hanya diam tak merespon. Kemudian naik ke atas motornya. Haaahh~ kenapa harus naik motor sih? Kenapa dia tidak membawa mobil saja!

"Pegangan!" ucapnya menutup kaca helmnya.

"Heh! Jangan harap!" sahutku sinis.

"Kalau begitu tanggung sendiri akibatnya!" ucapnya dan mulai menancap gas.

"Ap-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku histeris. Refleks aku memeluk pingangnya

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!

Benarkah ini Yunho yang mengendarainya! Astaga! Ini kecepatan SETAN! Kenapa dia harus secepat ini sih? Mengendarai motor!

"Ya Tuhan... Lindungilah aku! Lindungilah aku!" ucapku berdoa. Mataku terpejam erat. Pikiranku melayang, membayang namaku terpampang dibatu nisan.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!

Tapi... kenapa punggungnya begitu bidang! Rasanya... hangat!

Kenapa? Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman seperti ini? Dan...dan... jantungku! Hey! Kenapa kau jantung? Kenapa kau begitu berdetak kencang?

Ckiittttttttttt...

"Hey! Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti itu?" ucap sebuah suara yang kukenal.

Hae? Apakah sudah sampai? Kapan?

"Eh! Sudah sampai!" ucapku segera melepaskan tanganku dari pingangnya. Haissshhh... memalukan!

Segera kuturun dari motornya. Melepas helmku dan melemparkannya tepat kearahnya.

TAKKKK

"YA!" teriaknya kesal.

"Kau tuli atau bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi! Jika kau sendirian kau boleh sesukamu mengendarai motormu itu dengan kecepatan berapapun! Aku tidak peduli! Tapi kau sedang memboncengku! Haissshhhh... Lain kali aku tak akan mau lagi kau antar dengan motormu itu!"

"Hah? Lain kali aku boleh mengantarmu lagi?"

"Heh? Apa? Memangnya kapan aku mengatakan kau boleh mengantarku lagi?" ucapku sinis.

"Barusan!"

Eh? Benarkah?

AIGOOO! BAPO JAEJOONG! KENAPA KAU BISA MENGATAKAN HAL MEMALUKAN SEPERTI TADI! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!

"Sudahlah! Aku janji besok! Akan **lebih **pelan! Na kalke!" ucapnya mengusak rambutku kemudian pergi dengan motornya.

Aku menatap kepergiannya. Perlahan tanganku menggapai puncak kepalaku.

"Kenapa terasa nyaman!" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"AIGOO... APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KIM JAEJOONG! ARRRRRRGGGGGG! LUPAKAN! LUPAKAN!" teriakku histeris dan segera berlari memasukki rumahku.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Jonggie... Cepat turun! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak eomma dari bawah.

"Ne eomma!" teriakku dan bergegas turun.

"Wahhh~ Sepertinya enak!" ucapku kagum menatap masakan lezat yang terhidang di atas meja makan.

"Tentu saja! Masakan eommamu memang selalu enak!" ucap appa menanggapi.

Aku tersenyum kemudian duduk di kursi favoritku.

"Makanlah yang banyak!" ucap eomma seraya mengambilkan nasi untukku.

"Ehm!" sahutku mengangguk kemudian mulai melahap setiap hidangan yang ada.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya appa membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm? Baik! Bagaimana pekerjaan appa?" ucapku yang tak henti-hentinya menghabiskan hidangan yang ada.

"Hehhh~ makin hari makin sibuk! Mungkin minggu depan appa tidak akan sempat lagi untuk makan malam bersama!" ucap appa lunglai.

Aku berhenti makan dan menatap appa dengan senyuman.

"Appa! Bersemangatlah! Jika nanti Jonggie lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus! Appa tak usah bekerja lagi! Biar Jonggie yang membiayai semuanya!"

"Aigoo~ anakku sudah besar rupanya!" ucap appa menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Slide! Mengingatkanku akan kejadian tadi siang, saat Yunho mengusak rambutku.

Oh tidak! Kenapa aku mengingatnya!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku tersedak nasi yang baru saja kusuapkan ke mulutku.

"Jonggie! Gwanchana? Minum ini!" ucap appa cemas seraya memberikanku segelas air.

Aku segera meneguknya habis! Astaga! Ini gara-gara Yunho!

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja!" ucap appa mengusap-usap punggungku.

Aku mengangguk dan terus saja meneguk air.

"Appa! Cepatlah mandi! Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan!" teriak eomma dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Habiskan makananmu! Appa mau mandi dulu!" ucap appa berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ahhh~ Chagi! Gosokkan punggungku! Rasanya gatal sekali!" teriak appa yang sibuk menggaruk-garuk punggungnya.

Aku menatap punggung appa dan terkekeh. Hemmm... Yunho juga mempunyai punggung yang bidang seperti appa!

SNAP! HEY KENAPA AKU MENGINGATNYA LAGI! ARRRRGGGGGG!

Segera ku meneguk segelas air lagi dan berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"Jonggie! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya eomma yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan makananmu?"

"Tidak berselera lagi eomma!"

"Wae?"

"Ada seseorang yang menghilangkan selera makanku!"

"He? Nugu?" tanya eomma penasaran.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Sini eomma! Jonggie bantu mencuci piring!" ucapku membantu eomma menyimpun piring-piring di atas meja.

POV end

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yunho POV

"_Apaan sih! Aku bisa jalan sendiri tanpa harus kau gandeng!"_

"_Kau tidak tau? Lebih dari seratus orang tiap harinya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas! Dan aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang itu!"_

"_kau tuli atau bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi! Jika kau sendirian kau boleh sesukamu mengendarai motormu itu dengan kecepatan berapapun! Aku tidak peduli! Tapi kau sedang memboncengku! Haissshhhh... Lain kali aku tak akan mau lagi kau antar dengan motormu itu!"_

"Haaaahh~ Kenapa dia begitu manis saat marah! Apakah ia terlalu banyak makan lolipop? Hehehe" aku terkekeh sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Ku tatap helm berwarna pink yang ia pakai tadi siang.

"Hey! Kau tau! Kau sangat cocok bila dipakai olehnya!" ucapku tersenyum membayangkan sosok Jaejoong ketika memakai helm pink ini.

Hehhh~ perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak kencang ketika mengingat wajahnya! Aneh!

**TBC~**

**HAHAHHAHHAHA #KETAWA IBLISH**

**SAYA MEM POST FF BARU! PADAHAL MASIH ADA HUTANG FF LAIN #LIRIK BODYGUARD LOVE**

**SATU LAGI FF BERBOBOT RINGAN BUAT PARA READERS TERCINTA! TENANG AJA FF INI CHAPTERNYA KAGAK BAKAL PANJANG-PANJANG KOK! YAH~ WALAUPUN ALUR CERITANYA UDAH PASARAN! HAHHAHAA**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**KEEP OR DELETE? **


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong POV

"Hati-hati dijalan! Ingat jangan mengebut!" ucapku mewanti-wanti appa tercintaku.

"Ne~ Ne~ Appa sudah bosan mendengar ocehanmu itu setiap pagi!"

"Ehe! Jal isseo!*" ucapku melambai kearahnya yang telah menjauh bersama mobil hitamnya. (*hati-hati dijalan)

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Junsu secepatnya.

"Hahhh~ anak itu! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran! Seenaknya saja ia meninggalkanku kemarin! Katanya ingin melihat-" ucapanku terhenti ketika kulihat sosok Junsu baru saja melewatiku.

Ia sedang dibonceng oleh seorang namja yang tak bisa kukenal karna helm yang menutupinya.

"Siapa namja itu?" ucapku memicingkan mata berharap dapat melihat namja yang bersamanya.

Junsu turun dari motor namja itu dan memberikan helm pada pemiliknya. Aku mendekati mereka perlahan.

Kulihat Junsu berbincang singkat dengan namja itu kemudian berlari ke koridor.

"Haiissshhh,,, Anak itu mulai main rahasia-rahasia'an rupanya!" ucapku segera menyusul Junsu.

"Yak!" ku menepuk bahu yeoja yang lebih pendek 5 centi dariku itu.

"Aigoo! Kau mengagetkanku Jae!" ucapnya sebal.

"Heh! Harusnya aku yang kesal kepadamu! Kenapa kau kemarin pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku? Dan siapa namja yang mengantarmu tadi?"

"Haaeee? Kim seosangnim datang!" ucapnya segera berlari ke kelas.

"HEY! JANGAN KABUR KAU!" teriakku mengejarnya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Haisshhh! Dimana yeoja itu!" gumamku. Mataku mengedar ke segala arah, mencari sosok ramping berambut sebahu itu. Setelah pelajaran berakhir ia segera berlari ke luar kelas dan saat pelajaran aku tak berani berkutik. Tentu saja karna saat itu adalah jam pelajaran si killer Kim seonsangnim.

"Awas! Jika aku menemukanmu!" gumamku. Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku karna ia bergetar sejak tadi.

"Yuhbaseyo!" ucapku agak kesal.

"Eh? Yunho! Ada apa?"

"Hah? Dimana? Perpus?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Haisshhh... Tunggu sebentar! Aku segera kesana!"

Pip! Telfon kumatikan!

Haahhh~ haruskah aku melihat tampangnya itu!

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau ke perpus!" ucapku seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana tempat favoritmu!" ucapnya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Heh? Untuk apa ia melakukannya?

"Oh ya! Kapan aku bisa mengajarimu?"

"Kapanpun kau mau! Aku senggang!"

"Baiklah! Lebih cepat lebih baik! Bagaimana jika hari ini! Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada lesson!"

"Baiklah! Bagaimana jika di rumahku?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Eh? Untuk apa? Baiklah!" haissshhh... kenapa harus rumahnya?

"Baiklah! Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah!" ucapnya lantas berdiri.

"Eh!" aku segera menahan lengannya. HEY? APA YANG KULAKUKAN?

Ia menatap tanganku yang menahan lengannya. Segera kulepaskan tanganku dan menggaruk pipiku.

"Pelajaran apa yang paling tak bisa kau mengerti?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya. Ia kembali duduk.

"Hemmm,,," ia nampak berfikir. Semoga saja tidak sebanyak yang kubayangkan!

"Semuanya!" ucapnya yang membuatku terpelonjat.

"APA?"pekikku membuatku mendapat tanggapan _'ssssstttt...' _ dari penghuni perpus lain.

"Mianhae...Mianhae..." aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku, meminta maaf karna telah merusak keheningan perpus saat ini.

"Ehhehehhhe.."Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Kau!" aku memukul bahunya.

"Selama ini apa yang kau lakukan HUH? Kenapa kau bisa tidak mengerti semua pelajaran?"

"Aku malas memperhatikan seonsangnim! Mereka membosankan!" ucapnya menguap lebar seperti orang bodoh. Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa ia membuang-buang uang untuk sekolah!

"Hahhh~ ini akan memerlukan waktu lama! Tapi tak apa! Aku akan berusaha!" gumamku pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho. Heh! Dasar tuli!

"Sudahlah! Pergilah sana! Aku tidak konsen ada kau disini!" ucapku mengusirnya pergi.

"Aku juga sudah bosan berada disini!" sahutnya melenggang pergi. Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak tau ini tempat berharga! Ini jendela dunia bodoh!

"Hahhh~ bagaimana aku bisa mengajarkan pelajaran kelas 1 sampai kelas 2 dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu? Mustahil!" gumamku lemas.

Junsu benar-benar keterlaluan! Seharusnya aku menolak taruhannya dari awal! Kini aku benar-benar tau apa itu 'Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir'

ARRRRHHHHHGGGGG!

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanyaku. Pandanganku mengedar ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya yang _well_ memang terlihat besar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya aku orang kaya?" tanyanya dengan tampang sengak.

"Cih!" aku menatapnya jijik dan mengekor di belakangnya.

"Jangan-jangan ini rumah majikanmu yang kau akui karna mereka jarang berada di rumah!" ucapku mencibir.

Langkahnya berhenti kemudian berjalan menghampiriku.

Pluk! Kedua tangan besarnya mengapit pipiku.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!" pekikku seraya menepis tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup? Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkanmu foto keluargaku!" ucapnya dengan kening berkerut. Issshhh namja ini!

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menyentuh pipiku bukan?"

"Heh! Kau tidak ingat kalau kau adalah yeojachinguku!"

Eh? Aku melupakannya!

"Kau lihat itu? Aku berada disana bukan?" tanyanya. Jari panjangnya menunjuk sebuah foto berukuran besar yang terpajang apik di ruang tamu.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bisa saja ini editan!" ucapku kembali mencibir.

Tapi... ini asli. Ia tersenyum dan terlihat sangat berwibawa dengan jas putih yang ia pakai. Hemm... kenapa senyumnya begitu berkarisma?

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum.

"Bukankah kami terlihat bahagia?" tanyanya membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Ia berdiri disampingku, kepalanya mendongak memperhatikan foto di depannya.

"Ehm!" aku mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan foto tersebut.

"Itu senyum paling bahagia yang pernah kurasakan! Dan itu adalah senyuman terakhir kami!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku ingin tau. Sepertinya ada suatu masalah yang terjadi! Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah jadi... sedih! Membuatku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya! Ah tidak! Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam! Aku hanya kasihan padanya! Yah.. kasihan...

"Appaku meninggal setelah kami foto bersama saat itu! Hahhh~ takdir benar-benar membingungkan!"

"Hemm... kadang kita memang tidak bisa melawan takdir!" tanggapku bijak.

"Setelah itu eomma ikut menyusul kepergian appa! Hemm... mereka begitu jahat meninggalkanku dan hyungku begitu cepat!" ucapnya memaksakan senyum.

Aku hanya diam. Bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"Lalu hyungku berusaha mati-matian untuk bekerja! Siang malam ia hanya sibuk bekerja! Dia tidak berpikir jika aku merasa kesepian! Dia juga benar-benar jahat! Ahahahaa... Kenapa aku malah membicarakan keluargaku!" ucapnya segera mungkin berbalik membelakangiku. Aku tau ia sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Kini aku tau Yunho... Kenapa kau seperti ini! Karna kau... begitu kesepian...

Lantas kau melampiaskan kesepianmu itu di sekolah!

Kau hanya ingin mencari perhatian seosangnim maupun teman-temanmu dengan berkelakuan buruk dan membuatmu diperhatikan semua orang!

Yah... Yunho... aku mengerti dirimu sekarang!

GREP... kupeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang.

"Jae..." desisnya lirih.

"Tenanglah! Aku ada disini! Aku akan menemanimu!" ucapku mempererat pelukanku.

Ia segera berbalik dan memelukku erat.

Kurasakan bahunya bergetar.

"Menangislah jika kau mau! Jangan kau tahan!" ucapku dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai terisak.

Aku mengusap punggungnya dalam diam. Membiarkannya meluapkan kesedihannya.

Yunho... berhentilah merasa kesepian... karna aku berada disini! Disisimu...

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Salah!"

"Salah!"

"Salah!"

"Hahhhh~" aku menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah kelima puluh kalinya ia mencoba mengejakan soal-soal yang kuberikan tapi tak ada satupun jawaban yang benar. Apa ia benar-benar bodoh!

"Hahhhh~ aku menyerah!" ucapnya membanting dirinya ke sofa.

"Heh! Kenapa begitu! Kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bisa mengerjakannya!"

"Apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sudah berusaha? Aku memang tidak bisa mengerjakannya!" ucapnya bangun dan sekarang dalam posisi duduk bersila di atas sofa.

"Hhaaaahhh~ ini kan mudah! Jika kau tidak bisa! Mana mungkin kau bisa naik kelas!"

Ia merebahkan dirinya lagi.

"Aku naik kelas bukan karna aku lulus ujian! Tapi karna sogokan dari hyungku!"

"APA?"

"Hhhhh~" ia menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menjawab soal-soal itu dengan benar! Dan tidak membuat hyungmu repot lagi!"

"Malas! Untuk apa aku berusaha! Toh~ tinggal memberikan sogokan saja aku sudah bisa lulus!" ucapnya santai.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan memukul kepalanya dengan kamus tebal di tanganku.

BRUKKK!

"YA! APPU!*" ucapnya bangkit dan mengusap kepalanya. (*sakit)

"Dasar bodoh!" ucapku kesal.

"Kenapa kau memukulku!" ucapnya masih merasa kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya terus menerus.

"Karna kau memang bodoh! Bodoh yang sangat bodoh!" ucapku kembali akan menghujaminya dengan pukulan kamus tebalku tapi ia menahan tanganku.

Kami bertatapan.

Oh tidak! Jantungku! Tidak! Tidak untuk sekarang kau berdetak sekencang ini! Bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya? TIDAKKK! BERHENTI! KUBILANG BERHENTI JANTUNG BODOH!

POV End

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Mereka bertatapan lama sangat lama. Biasanya dalam drama-drama situasi seperti ini akan dimanfaatkan oleh si namja untuk mencium yeoja dihadapannya tapi tidak yang terjadi pada situasi Jaejoong dan Yunho. Karna Jaejoong yang bergerak, yah... yeoja itu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran yeoja itu hingga ia melakukan hal yang menurut akal sehatnya pastilah sangat memalukan. Tapi mungkin saat ini ia sedang dikuasai nafsu atau memang terbawa suasana.

Ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. Yunho tak merespon apapun, ia bagai terhipnotis. Ia hanya diam dan menatap doe eyes Jaejoong. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja itu, yang pasti ia tak merespon apapun bahkan bernafaspun tidak.

Dan CHU~ adegan ciuman itupun terjadi. Jaejoong hanya mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho.

Snap! Sepertinya ia tersadar dan segera menjauhkan diri dari Yunho.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" desis Jaejoong seraya menutup bibirnya. Yunho masih tak merespon apapun. Posisinya masih sama.

BRUUUKKK!

Jaejoong segera berlari keluar. Dan kalian tau kan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? MALU! Tentu saja!

Ia terus berlari. Entah kemana ia menggerakkan kaki kecilnya itu, yang ia pikirkan hanya berlari menjauh dari YUNHO.

BRUUKKK!

Ia terjatuh, mungkin tersandung sesuatu.

"hosh...hoshhh...hoshhhh!" ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Pandangannya kosong. Dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia enggan tuk bangkit.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh Kim Jaejoong!" gumamnya berkali-kali.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap dan ia masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Duduk menekuk lutut dengan kepala menunduk di tengah trotoar. Beruntung jalanan itu sepi, jadi ia tak harus merasakan malu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hey! Adik manis! Kenapa kau duduk di tengah jalan seperti ini? Apa kau tersesat?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak ia kenal.

DEG! Perasaannya tak nyaman! Ini pasti sesuatu yang buruk!

Ia mendongak dan mendapati tiga orang namja berpakaian preman mengelilinginya. SHIT! Kenapa ia kembali mengalami situasi yang sulit!

"Hey! Bagaimana jika oppa antarkan kau pulang?" ucap salah satu dari mereka dan mencolek kulit mulus Jaejoong.

"Maaf! Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian!" ucap Jaejoong sinis kemudian berdiri.

"WOW! Judes sekali kau!" ucap yang lainnya.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat!" ucap Jaejoong lagi, mencoba menerobos ketiga preman yang menghalanginya.

"Tidak semudah itu! Kau harus bermain-main dulu dengan kami! Bagaimana?" tanya namja yang lainnya dan langsung mencengkram lengan Jaejoong.

"LEPASKAN!" ucap Jaejoong memberontak. Tapi ia malah memperburuk situasi. Kedua namja preman itu mencengkram kedua lengannya dan satu namja lagi mendekat kearahnya.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan HAH?" tanya Jaejoong ketakutan.

'Tidak! Tidak! Siapapun tolong aku! kumohon! TUHAN! Bantulah hambamu ini!' batin Jaejoong menjerit.

"Hhh~ Kau sangat manis!" ucap namja di depannya seraya memegang dagunya.

"Kau lama! Sikat saja!" ucap namja di kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Jangan... kumohon! Jika kau melakukannya aku akan teriak!" ancam Jaejoong tapi namja di depannya hanya berdecak.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya sayang!" ucapnya berniat melanjutkan aksinya.

"TIDAK! YUNHOOOOO... TOLONG AKU!" teriak Jaejoong keras seraya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

**TBC...**

**HAYOO..HAYOOO... MAINKAN IMA~JINASI KALEAN *terbit pelangi dari tangan author.**

**AKANKAH YUNPA MENOLONG JAEMA? KEKKEKKEE... **

**OH YA? INGET YA? DISINI JAEMA IS YEOJA! KUULANG YEOJA! JADI BAYANGIN DIA YEOJA KEKEKKE... **

**OH YA? AUTHOR BLING MINTA MAAF KLO CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ADA TYPO! MAKLUM LAH! INI FF SEBENERNYA BUKAN YUNJAE TAPI 2MIN! KARNA SATU DAN LAIN HAL AUTHOR BLING UBAH MENJADI FF YUNJAE! DAN LAGI INI FF SATU TAHUN YANG LALU! YANG ARTINYA SAAT ITU AUTHOR BLING MASIH AUTHOR ABABIL PLUS AMATIRAN! #emang sekarang enggak?**

**TRUS BUAT YANG NANYA APA ITU GEURE? ARTINYA BAIKLAH! AMA NA KALKE! ITU UMM... KLO GAK SALAH KAYAK UCAPAN MO UNDUR DIRI! ATAU AKU PULANG GITU! AND BUAT BAPO/BABO ITU SAMA AJA! KARNA DI HANGUL B/P ITU ADALAH SATU HURUF! **

**OKE... KAGAK USAH LAMA-LAMA ANE BERCOCOT RIA! SO.. GIVE YOUR REVIEW! PLIESSS... *puppy eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

BUGH!

Namja di depan Jaejoong tersungkur.

"Hey! Siapa kau!" ucap namja di kanan Jaejoong, ia memperkuat cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merintih kesakitan.

"Engh~"

"Lepaskan yeoja itu!" ucap namja yang berhasil membuat namja preman tadi tersungkur.

"Heh! Mau jadi pahlawan kau!"ucap namja di kiri Jaejoong dan segera menghampiri namja itu, mencoba melayangkan tinjunya tapi dengan sigap namja penyelamat itu menghindar dan memukul habis namja tadi.

"Ugh!" rintih preman kedua dan berlari menjauh bersama preman pertama.

"Kini tinggal kau! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya namja penyelamat kepada namja preman ketiga.

"Aku? Tentu saja akan LARIIIIIII!" sahut namja preman ketiga. Berlari menyusul kawanannya.

Jaejoong lemas, ia ambruk.

"Jae... Jae... gwanchana?" tanya namja penyelamat tadi segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak merespon. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa namja penolongnya.

'Apakah Yunho?' pikirnya.

"Yunho... Kau kah itu?" tanyanya lirih sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan membuat seluruh pandangannya menggelap.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Apakah kau keluarga dari Kim Jaejoong?"

"Bukan! Saya temannya! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia hanya mengalami depresi ringan! Setelah sadar kau bisa membawanya pulang!"

"Ah! Begitu! Syukurlah!"

"Mohon diselesaikan biaya administrasinya dan mengambil obatnya di apotek!"

"Ne! Gamsahamnida!"

Dokter itu mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yunho masih pada posisinya. Dengan tangan melayang ke atas dan pandangan matanya terlihat kosong.

Drrttttt...Drrrrttttt...Drrrrtttt...

Akhirnya ia tersadar ketika bunyi ponsel membangunkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

Ia mencari-cari sumber bunyi itu. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas berwarna pink milik Jaejoong yang tertinggal.

Segera ia mencari ponsel Jaejoong.

'_Eomma calling'_ begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada layar flip ponsel Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" gumam Yunho bimbang.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan telpon tersebut dan perlahan menempelkan ponsel Jaejoong ke telinganya.

"_Jonggie! Kau kemana saja? Ini sudah malam! Apa kau dirumah Su~i?" _

"Eh! Jeseohamnida! Ponsel Jaejoong tertinggal! Bukankah Jaejoong sudah pulang?"

"_Eh? Siapa ini? Ponsel Jonggie tertinggal dimana? Dia belum pulang! Apa dia di rumahmu?" _

"Eummm... Ini te-teman Jaejoong... Yunho... Jung Yunho! Jaejoong sudah pulang sejak tadi sore! Apa dia belum kembali?"

"_Ohh~ ia belum pulang sampai saat ini! Dia membuatku khawatir! Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mencarinya!"_

"Ne! Aku akan menanyakannya keteman-temannya yang lain!"

"_Gamsahamnida!"_

"Ne!"

Pip. Telpon terputus.

Kening Yunho berkerut. Dimana yeoja itu? Apa ia tersesat?

Ia segera mengambil kunci motornya dan berlari keluar rumah.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Eunghh~ dimana aku?" gumamku melihat bingung kearah sekelilingku.

Cat tembok putih. Bau obat yang menyengat. Tak salah lagi! Ini rumah sakit! Tapi... siapa yang membawaku kemari?

"Jae! Kau sudah sadar?"

Eh? Siapa itu? Apakah Yunho?

Aku menoleh lemah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku merasa asing dengan sosok namja di depanku.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat sama seperti Yunho.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku sunbaemu!"

"Eh? Sun-bae?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku Park Yoochun!" ucapnya membuatku menutup mulutku tak percaya.

"Su-sunbae!" ucapku segera memposisikan diriku untuk duduk.

"Hahaha... Tidak usah berlebihan begitu! Kau seperti melihat hantu dengan ekspresimu saat ini!"

"Ke-kenapa sunbae ada disini?" tanyaku masih tak percaya. Benarkan dia Park Yoochun?

"Hey! Kau tidak ingat? Aku malaikat penolongmu!" ucapnya membuatku lebih terkejut lagi. Jadii... yang menyelamatkanku bukan Yunho?

"Hey! Kenapa kau bertampang kecewa begitu? Kau mengharapkan orang lain yang menyelamatkanmu?" tanyanya dengan tampang menginstrogasi.

"Bu-bukan begitu !"

"Lantas?"

"Eh! Ha-hanya kaget saja!" ucapku memalingkan muka.

"Ahahhaha... kau masih sama seperti dulu! Sepertinya yang berubah dari dirimu hanya kau bertambah cantik!" ucapnya membuatku tersipu malu.

"Kau juga tak berubah sunbae! Masih tetap seperti dulu!"

"Oh ya! Kau sudah merasa baikan? Jika sudah kau boleh pulang sekarang! Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Hemm... Kurasa aku sudah baik! Lagi pula aku khawatir eomma akan kebingungan mencariku!" ucapku tersenyum.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Gomawoyo sunbae! Sudah menyelamatkanku dan sudah mengantarkanku!" ucapku membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak usah seformal itu! Oh ya! Aku tidak tau dan tidak akan menanyakannya padamu kenapa kau berada di jalan sesepi itu malam-malam! Tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi! Berbahaya bagi yeoja cantik sepertimu berada disana! Jika terjadi lagi! Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu! Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?"

"Ne~ arraseo! Kau selalu saja cerewet! Sama seperti dulu!"

Ia tersenyum. "Oh ya! Satu hal lagi! Aku masih belum memaafkanmu karna kau tidak mengenaliku tadi! Jadi besok traktir aku makan siang!"

"Ne! Aku minta maaf soal itu! Hehehe... otakku sedang lumpuh tadi!"

"Baiklah! Besok aku tunggu kau di cafe biasa! Na kalke!"

"Eh? Tidak masuk dulu? Eomma pasti senang melihatmu!"

"Tidak! Terima kasih! Ini sudah larut malam! Tidak baik seorang namja bertamu di rumah yeoja selarut ini!"

"Haa~ arrata! Kau semakin dewasa sunbae! Hati-hati di jalan!" ucapku melambai padanya yang telah menjauh.

Hemmm~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kakiku berbalik dan melangkah memasuki halaman rumahku. Semoga eomma tak marah! Aku pulang selarut ini!

Ceklek! Pintu kubuka. Keadaan rumah sepi. Kemana eomma dan appa?

"Jonggie! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya eomma ketika kakiku baru selangkah menaiki tangga.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati eomma berkacak pinggang.

"Ada suatu kejadian buruk yang menimpaku eomma!" ucapku menggunakan aksen memelas.

"Apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya eomma menghampiriku dengan khawatir.

"OMO!" ucapnya kaget mendapati bekas cengkraman preman-preman tadi pada lengan atasku.

"Kau kenapa nak?" tanya eomma bertambah khawatir.

"Aku diganggu preman! Beruntung Yoochun sunbae menolongku!"

"Apa? Kau diganggu preman? Lalu... kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai diganggu mereka?"

"Itu ketika aku... " aku menghentikan ucapanku. Slide! Selintas kejadian ciumanku dengan Yunho muncul! !

"Eum eomma! Aku rasa aku tidak perlu membahasnya! Eomma tidak mau anak eomma ini gila kan?"

Eomma menggeleng.

"Jadi jangan tanyakan apapun lagi! Aku lelah! Mau tidur! Good night!" ucapku mengecup kedua pipi eommaku dan berlari menuju kamarku.

BRAKKKK! Pintu segera kututup.

"Gila kau Jaejoong~ kenapa kau bisa menciumnya?" gumamku tak percaya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

'Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya besok! MATI KAU KIM JAEJOONG'

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika Jonggie sudah pulang!"

"Ne! Dia pulang kemarin malam!"

"Gamsahamnida! Kau sudah susah mencarinya!"

"Ne!"

Klik.

"Eomma sedang menelfon siapa pagi-pagi begini?" gumamku seraya menuruni tangga menuju bawah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Hari ini appamu berangkat pagi sekali! Jadi tak bisa mengantarmu! Tak apakan jika kau naik bus?"

"Ne! Jonggie sudah besar eomma! Jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir!" ucapku menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di kursi favoritku.

"Eomma khawatir kau akan mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin malam lagi! Hhh~ sepertinya kau harus mempunyai namjachingu! Jadi ada yang menjagamu!"

"UHUK!UHUK!" aku tersedak mendengar ucapan eomma barusan.

"Eomma! Bicara apa sich!" ucapku kesal.

Heh! Percuma punya namjachingu! Toh! Bukan dia yang menyelamatkanku kemarin! Dasar beruang bodoh!

"Oh ya! Bagaimana tas dan ponselmu! Apa sudah kau ambil?"

"Apa? Ponsel? Tas?" ASTAGA! Benar! Ponsel dan tasku tertinggal di rumah Yunho! Haishhh... bagaimana ini?

"Ne! Kemarin saat eomma menelpon ke ponselmu seorang temanmu yang menerimanya dan mengatakan ponsel beserta tasmu tertinggal di rumahnya! Kau tidak mengambilnya?"

Aku menggeleng. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan beruang busuk itu!

"Eh! Eomma! Bisa eomma menelfonnya! Dan menyuruhnya datang kesini untuk mengantarkan tas dan ponselku?"

"Eh! Kenapa tidak mengambilnya di sekolah saja! Bukankah kalian satu sekolah?"

"Ne! Tapi beda kelas! Eomma bisa melakukannya bukan?" ucapku menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalanku.

"Haeeeegooo! Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri saja!" ucap eomma seraya menghampiri telpon rumah dan menelpon Yunho.

"Ne! Begini! Bisakah kau antar tas beserta ponsel Jonggie kesini?"

"Ne! Kau tau alamatnya bukan?"

"Ne! Terima kasih sebelumnya!"

Klik. Telpon terputus.

"Sudah! Tunggu dia di depan sana!"

"Eh? Akukan sedang sarapan! Jadi nanti eomma yang mengambilnya ne?"

"Haissshh... kau manja sekali!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Oh! Itu dia datang!" ucap eomma yang melihatnya dari jendela yang mengarah pada halaman depan rumah kami.

DEG! Haruskah aku bertemu dengannya?

"Sudah! Kau temui saja dia! Oh ya! Sekalian saja kau berangkat bersamanya! Itu lebih menghemat ongkos!"

"APA? SIREO!"

"Eh? Ada apa denganmu? Jika tidak mau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!"

"Eh! Eomma temui saja dia! Yah?" ucapku mendorong pelan bahu eomma dari belakang dan mengarahkannya ke pintu keluar.

"Hey! Kau kan bisa menemuinya sendiri! Ada apa denganmu sich?" tanya eomma heran.

"Sudahlah eomma! Temui saja orang itu!" ucapku bersikeras.

Krrrriiinggg...kriiingggg...

"Kau temui sendiri saja! Eomma ingin menjawab telpon!"

"Haiiishhhh... Biar Jonggie yang menjawabnya! Eomma keluar saja ya?"

"Tidak bisa! Ini telpon dari harabojimu! Sudah dari tadi eomma menunggu telpon ini! Sudah kau temui dia!" ucap eomma kemudian melenggang ke tempat telpon rumah yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Hahhhhh~~~ Mati! Mati! Mati aku!" gumamku frustasi.

Ceklek! Pintu ku buka.

Ku ambil nafas panjang dan melangkah keluar.

Aku berjalan cepat kearahnya. Selesaikan ini dengan cepat Kim Jaejoong!

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat semeter dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian menadahkan tanganku tanpa melihatnya.

Satu detik... lima detik... sepuluh detik... tiga puluh detik... satu menit... tak ada respon darinya.

Ada apa?

Aku memberanikan diri mendongak kearahnya. Dan mata kami bertemu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Rasanya ada yang aneh saat aku memandang mata musang itu.

"Kembalikan tas dan ponselku!" ucapku menggerak-gerakkan telapak tanganku. Meminta ia memberikan ponsel beserta tasku.

Tak ada respon. Hey apa dia tuli?

Ia bergerak. Aku mengetahuinya dari sepatunya. Ia berjalan menghampiriku.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lengan atasku.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanyanya dengan suara bass-nya yang khas.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucapku menepis tangannya yang memegang lenganku.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

"Jikapun ada itu bukan urusanmu! Sekarang cepat kembalikan tas dan ponselku!" ucapku masih tak berani menatap mata musangnya.

"Siapa mereka? Dimana kau bertemu mereka?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menghajar mereka? Maaf sekali! Kau terlambat! Malaikat penolongku sudah menghajar habis mereka!" ucapku merampas tasku dari tangannya.

"Kau sudah berobat?"

"Malaikat penolongku sudah melakukan semua hal yang kau pikirkan!" ucapku berbalik menjauhinya tapi ia menahan lenganku.

"Katakan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang menganggumu!"

"Hahhh~ bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini! Kau tidak sadar juga? . !" ucapku menepis tangannya dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumahku.

BRAKKKK! Pintu kututup kencang!

"Hahhhhh~" aku menghela nafas panjang.

Sebaiknya aku izin sekolah hari ini! Pikiranku benar-benar kacau!

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

DRRRTTTT...DRRRRTTTT...DRRRRRTTT...

"Haishhhh... Siapa sich yang menganggu tidurku!" gumamku kesal seraya bangun untuk mencari ponselku.

"Heh? Nomor siapa ini?" tanyaku heran menatap nomor yang tidak kukenal sebagai si pemanggil.

"Yuhbaseyo?" ucapku datar.

"_Hey! Kenapa kau lama sekali! Aku sudah satu jam menunggumu! Dimana kau!" _

"He? Nuguya?" tanyaku dengan kening berkerut.

"_Ini aku Yoochun! Kau lupa ada janji denganku?"_

"ASTAGA! Mianhae! Aku lupa! Wait a minute! Aku akan segera kesana! Ne!"

Pip. Telpon kututup. Aigoo.. bagaimana aku bisa melupakan janjiku! Issshhhh...

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Hoshh! Hoshhh! Hossshh! Mian terlambat! Aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Hehh~ aku jadi merasa bersalah melihat tampangmu seperti ini! Jika tau begini sebaiknya kubatalkan saja!" ucapnya menatapku khawatir.

"Ada banyak pikiran yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini! Maaf sekali lagi!" ucapku membungkuk.

"Sudahlah! Tak apa! Sebaiknya kau pesan minuman! Sepertinya kau sangat haus!"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku pesan lemon juice 2!" ucapku pada pelayan yang menghampiriku.

Hening. Tak ada obrolan sampai minuman pesananku datang. Aku segera meneguknya habis.

"Aahhh~ leganya!" gumamku tersenyum.

"Memang apa yang mengganggumu? Apa kejadian kemarin?" tanyanya baru membuka pembicaraan. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja tidak mengajakku bicara sampai minumanku datang.

"Hahhh~ ceritanya panjang!"

"Aku tidak sedang terburu-buru!"

"Hahhh~ baiklah!"

POV end

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Jari-jari itu dengan lincah menari-nari di atas keypad ponselnya.

Dengan satu penekanan pada tombol hijau keypad ponselnya ia mengakhiri gerakan lincah jari-jarinya. Diletakkannya ponselnya di atas ranjang berwarna biru miliknya.

Bibirnya bergumam menyanyikan lagu yang ia mainkan lewat ipodnya sedangkan tangannya sibuk memoles bulu matanya dengan mascara bermerk Revlon miliknya.

Drrrrtttt...ddddrrrrtttt... ponselnya bergetar.

Dengan semangat ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca message yang baru saja masuk.

Ia membaca setiap kata perkalimat yang ada. Dan... wajahnya yang sedari tadi berseri-seri kini berubah muram.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" gumamnya kecewa. Tentu saja ia kecewa, namja yang diharapkannya akan menemaninya jalan-jalan hari ini tidak bisa datang karna ada janji lain. Padahal ia sudah susah payah menyiapkan dirinya semaksimal mungkin.

"Haaahhhh~" ia menjatuhkan dirinya lemas di atas tempat tidurnya.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya.

_Kenapa ia membatalkan janjinya? _

_Ia membatalkan janjinya karna apa? Oh tidak! Karna siapa? _

_Apa dia lebih penting dari pada aku? Apa dia seorang yeoja? Atau mungkin dia adalah yeojachingunya? _

_Kenapa ia membatalkan janjinya? _

Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Harinya hancur. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini. Ia sudah berfikir bahwa hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari special baginya. Tapi harapannya musnah hanya karna sebuah message.

Mataya kembali terbuka.

"Ani! Hari ini tidak akan jadi hari yang buruk! Tidak akan!" gumamnya kemudian bangkit dan kembali jari-jarinya menari-nari di atas keypad ponselnya.

"Kumohon..." ucapnya penuh harap.

Drrrrtttt...ddrrrrrtttt...dddrrrrrttt...

Ia segera membuka message-nya. Dan... wajahnya kembali muram.

"WHAT? Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jaejoong Lunch dengan orang lain? Dengan siapa? Yunho?" ucapnya masih menatap layar flip ponselnya.

Bugh!

Ia melempar ponselnya asal. Tentunya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hufffttt!" ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

"Eonni! Kau dipanggil eomma!" ucap Eun hee yeodongsaeng Junsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Aigoo...kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Junsu terbangun.

"Ppalli!" ucapnya lagi.

"Ne~ Ne~" ucap Junsu malas tapi kakinya tetap melangkah menuruti kemauan eomma tercintanya.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanyanya setibanya di dapur. Matanya menatap tubuh langsing sang ibu yang sedang sibuk meracik lauk pauk untuk makan siang nanti.

"Antarkan paket di atas meja itu ke rumah Yunho!"

"What? Why me? Aku sedang malas melakukan sesuatu eomma!"

"Jangan membantah! Cepat lakukan! Lagi pula kau kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mantan calon suamimu itu!"

"ISSSHHHHH... calon suami apa? Eomma jangan mengungkit masa lalu yang kelam itu!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Kenapa harus kesal begitu? Kau harusnya bangga pernah mempunyai calon suami seperti Yunho!"

"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mendengar cerita buruk itu lagi! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pergi!" ucap Junsu melenggang pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan ponselnya.

"Padahal jika eomma dan appa Yunho masih ada! Kalian pasti akan menikah!" gumam eomma Junsu yang masih sibuk dengan acara masak-memasaknya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...

Junsu berkali-kali menekan bel rumah Yunho. Ia menilik jam tangannya, sudah hampir 5 menit ia menunggu di depan pintu berhiaskan ornamen kayu itu namun si pemilik rumah tak kunjung keluar.

"Apa tidak ada orang di rumah?" gumam Junsu.

"Memang tidak ada!"

"Hah~ buang-buang waktu saja!" ucapnya lantas berbalik dan BRUUKKK! Ia menabrak tubuh jangkung seseorang.

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho tengah memberikan tatapan ada-apa-kau-datang-kemari.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di belakangku?" tanya Junsu polos seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Yeogi!" ucap Junsu menyodorkan paket yang ia bawa.

Yunho mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yunho membolak-balik paket tersebut.

"Bom!" jawab Junsu sontak membuat Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Hahhahahha...Tentu saja bukan!" ucap Junsu tertawa dan menepuk bahu Yunho.

Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"Masuklah!" ucapnya seraya melenggang masuk ke rumahnya. Junsu mengangguk kemudian mengekor di belakang Yunho.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Jadi... Kau... Taruhan dengan Junsu untuk membuat Yunho masuk ke dalam sepuluh besar minggu ini?" tanya Yoochun mulai mencerna cerita panjang yang keluar dari mulut yeoja di depannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tapi... Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin!" gumamnya menghela nafas.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal adalah orang yang tidak mudah menyerah!" ucap Yoochun bermaksud menyemangati yeoja mungil itu.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong yang sunbae kenal itu sudah mati! Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya masuk sepuluh besar jika dia saja tidak mempunyai kemauan untuk belajar!" ucap Jaejoong kesal, ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang telah habis.

"Yahhh~ buatlah dia mau mempunyai minat belajar! Beri dia motivasi!" saran Yoochun seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi.

"Haaahhh~ sepertinya sulit! Mengingat hubungan kami sekarang!"

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah kalian berpacaran?"

"Memang tapi gara-gara kejadian semalam hubungan kami bertambah rumit!" Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoochun penuh rasa penasaran.

Jaejoong diam, sepertinya ia enggan untuk menceritakannya.

"Haaahhh~ baiklah! Lupakan! Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas –lagi-

"Entahlah! Mungkin aku akan menyerah!" ucap Jaejoong malas. Walaupun ia tidak suka dengan yang namanya kalah, tapi yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membuat Yunho masuk ke dalam sepuluh besar dengan kondisi hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Oh ya! Aku baru tau jika kau adalah sahabat Junsu! Aku jarang melihatmu bersamanya!"

"Eoh? sunbae mengenal Su~i?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang dia muridku! Sama sepertimu dulu!"

"Eoh! Jangan-jangan yang berboncengan dengannya waktu itu sunbae?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk Yoochun.

"Mungkin! Kami sering berangkat bersama!"

'Dasar Junsu! Awas saja jika bertemu! Kenapa ia tidak cerita padaku jika ia dekat dengan Yoochun sunbae' batin Jaejoong.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"WOOAAA... Rumahmu sama sekali tidak berubah!" ucap Junsu meneliti satu-persatu perabotan rumah Yunho.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan untuk berubah?" tanya Yunho dari dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu. Ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan minuman dan cemilan untuk tamunya.

"Bertambah mewah mungkin!" ucap Junsu asal.

Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul yang ia miliki.

"AAAAAA... Aku jadi ingin ke kamarmu!" ucap Junsu berlari ke lantai atas tempat kamar Yunho berada.

"HEY! SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU KESANA!" teriak Yunho segera mengejar langkah Junsu, berharap bisa mencegah yeoja itu memasuki kamarnya.

Tapi terlambat, yeoja bersuara mirip lumba-lumba itu telah memasukki kamar privasi-nya.

"HUAAAAAAAA!" teriak Junsu histeris. Reaksi yang sudah diperkirakan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia tau apa yang akan yeoja itu katakan.

"KAU! APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Junsu begitu melihat Yunho di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**BAGAIMANAKAH KELANJUTAN CERITA INI? YANG PASTI HANYA AUTHOR DAN TUHAN YANG TAU! AHAHHA...**

**DAN...DAN... APAKAH YANG DILIHAT JUNSU AMPE TUCH ORANG RIBUT KAYAK LAGI DEMO RASKIN SEKAMPUNG? *lebay tingkat dewa**

**OKE TUNGGU AJA KELANJUTANNYA.**

**OH YA? UNTUK PENGGUNAAN KATA TELPON ITU! AUTHOR SUKA BINGUNG! YANG BENER ITU TELPON ATAU TELFON? BUAT YANG TAU KASIH TAU AUTHOR YAK? KALO TERNYATA AUTHOR SALAH! AUTHOR MINTA MAAF #bow 90 derajat**

**Oke... SEKIAN CUAP-CUAP DARI AUTHOR TERNGEBLING SEJAGAT INI! JANGAN LUPA! LEAVE YOUR REVIEW OKEY? REVIEW DALAM BENTUK APAPUN AUTHOR TERIMA! GOMAWO FOR READ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"HUAAAAAAAA!" teriak Junsu histeris. Reaksi yang sudah diperkirakan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia tau apa yang akan yeoja itu katakan.

"KAU! APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Junsu begitu melihat Yunho di hadapannya.

"Ini! Benar-benar HEBAT!" teriak Junsu girang. Ia berbalik membelakangi Yunho, matanya berbinar menatap ratusan foto yang tertempel di dinding.

Yunho mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku pikir dari pada di simpan di album foto yang jarang dibuka! Lebih baik kutempel ke seluruh dinding! Jadi aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari!"

"Kau... benar-benar jenius! Huaaa~ aku tidak menyangka kalau..."

"Kalau apa?" tanya Yunho bersiap mendapat pujian lagi dari Junsu.

"Kalau aku benar-benar fotogenic!" Yunho memutar bola matanya. Sifat Junsu tidak berubah sama sekali, masih saja narsis.

"Oh ya? Kau tidak menempel foto kita sewaktu tunangan?" Junsu menoleh kearah Yunho yang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting!" timbul raut tidak suka dari wajah tampannya.

"Hump. Padahal waktu itu kan aku sangat cantik!" ucap Junsu kembali fokus meneliti satu-persatu foto-foto di depannya.

"Wahhhh~ ini lucu! Ini kan waktu kita mandi bersama!" ucap Junsu membuat Yunho terkekeh mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi?" usul Junsu yang sontak membuat mata Yunho terbuka lebar.

"MWO? KAU GILA! KAU TIDAK INGAT UMURMU SEKARANG?"

Junsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, pipinya menggembung. "Ada apa denganmu sih? Aku kan hanya ingin mengusulkan bagaimana jika kita berfoto bersama lagi! Kenapa kau harus berteriak begitu?"

"Ap-apa? Oh! Em! tidak tau kalau yang kau maksud foto bersama!" ucap Yunho salah tingkah. .ck ia terlalu jauh berfikir.

"Memangnya kau kira apa?" tanya Junsu melangkah mendekati Yunho, masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja! Eh! Aku! akan membuatkanmu minum!" ucap Yunho segera turun ke dapur.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Junsu bingung.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Appa tidak bisa mengantarku lagi?" tanya Jaejoong mengakhiri acara sarapannya.

Tubuhnya melangkah menghampiri ibunya dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Ne! Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sang ibu khawatir.

"Gwanchana! Jonggie sudah besar eomma!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan eommanya.

"Eomma hanya khawatir kau diganggu preman lagi!"

"Jonggie akan berhati-hati! Jonggie berangkat!" ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Jaejoong POV

"Huft! Jujur aku tidak suka naik bus! Membosankan! Seandainya ada teman mengobrol mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih suka!" gumamku melangkah lunglai menuju halte bus.

. Suara klakson membuatku menoleh.

"Naiklah!" ucap Yunho menghentikan laju sepeda motornya di sampingku.

"Heh! Sireo! Aku ingin naik bus!" ucapku dingin seraya melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti.

"Naiklah! Aku tau kau tidak suka naik bus!" ucapnya lagi mengiringi langkahku dengan sepeda motornya.

Heh! Dari mana dia tau?

"Sekali kubilang tidak ya tidak!" ucapku tetap dingin dan menambah kecepatan langkahku.

Breeettttt!

Tiba-tiba ia menyambar tas jinjingku dan mengalungkannya pada lehernya.

"Ya! Kembalikan!"

"Tidak! Sampai kau mau ku antar!" ucapnya dingin.

Aku menatapnya kesal.

Ugh! Ini masih pagi Yunho! Tapi kau sudah membuatku sekesal ini?

"Ppalli!" titahnya.

Dan dengan SANGAT TERPAKSA tubuhku bergerak naik ke motornya.

"Pegangan!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin berkecepatan setan seperti kemarin lagi!"

Ia hanya menggendikkan bahu dan sedetik kemudian motornya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"AAAAAAAAA!" aku segera memeluk pinggangnya refleks.

Hehhh~ punggung ini... kenapa bisa terasa begitu bidang?

Dan nyaman...

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"YA! NEO MICHEOSO?" teriakku nyaring. Segera ku turun dari motornya.

PLEETTAAAKKK…

Dengan cepat aku melepas helmku dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Yunho.

"YAAA!" teriaknya tak kalah nyaring.

Beruntung ia memakai helm jika tidak? Aku yakin kepalanya itu akan bocor!

"KAU TULI ATAU SENGAJA INGIN MEMBUATKU MATI?" teriakku, nafasku menderu menahan marah.

Ia hanya terkekeh seraya mengambil helm yang kulempar kearahnya tadi.

Heh? Cari mati dia?

"Kau…. Argggg! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" ucapku geram. Ku putar tubuhku dan menjauh darinya.

"Kau melupakan tas mu nona!" ucapnya segera membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Aishhhh…. Babo! Aku melupakannya.

Kuputar tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Bawa kesini!" perintahku, tanganku menadah kearahnya. Dikarenakan jarakku dengannya lumayan jauh. Aku jadi malas untuk kembali menghampirinya.

"Tch. Siapa yang perlu? Kau yang kemari!" ucapnya balik memerintah.

Engh! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Mr. Jung.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Sengaja menghentakkan keras langkahku, mengisyaratkan kepadanya bahwa aku benar-benar marah.

Tep! Jarakku selangkah dari nya. Kembali menadahkan tanganku kearahnya tanpa bersuara.

Ia bergerak melepaskan tasku yang sedari tadi bergantung di leher jenjangnya.

"Tidak mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan tasku.

"Tch. Jangan harap!" ucapku menyambut tasku.

Ia tersenyum. Entah apa arti dibalik senyumannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menarik tas yang berhasil ku genggam, yang jelas saja membuatku menabrak tubuhnya.

CHU~

Ap-apa? Di-dia…. Menciumku?

Mataku melotot melihat matanya yang menutup.

Aku ingin menolaknya ta-tapi…. Kenapa ciumannya terasa begitu…. Lembut.

Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku, sungguh jika aku berpikir waras saat ini aku akan menamparnya dan menendangnya hingga ia tersungkur. Tapi yang kulakukan malah menutup mataku dan menikmati ciumannya.

Sadar tak ada penolakan dariku. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir bawahku perlahan. Ini kah yang namanya berciuman? Aku memang pernah berciuman sebelumnya tapi hanya kecup mengecup tidak seperti sekarang yang ia lakukan! Rasanya badanku panas, seperti ada aliran listrik-listirk aneh yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhku.

"_T__hanks for morning kiss" _ ucapnya sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

APA?

Aku tersadar.

"YA! NEO!" aku berteriak keras. Tapi terlambat ia sudah berlari pergi.

"AARRRRGGGGG! AWAS KAU JUNG YUNHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

POV end

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yunho POV

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak berbohong kan?" tanyaku tersenyum pada kedua anak buahku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dan Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

Mereka berdua tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya tidak terima aku memenangkan taruhan ini.

"Ne. Ne! Kau yang menang!" ucap Changmin berwajah masam.

"Tapi… Bagaimana kau bisa menaklukkannya? Kukira dia itu yeoja dengan standar tinggi! Bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudah menciumnya?" tanya Jonghyun heran.

"Aku setuju! Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini! Apa kau membayarnya untuk berciuman denganmu?" tambah Changmin.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku bisa membayarnya? Sedangkan aku menyanggupi taruhan ini untuk mendapatkan uang! Neo micheoso?" ucapku menoyor kepala Changmin.

"Tapi tetap saja! Bagaimana kau melakukannya hah?" tanya Jonghyun menyenggol sikuku dan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Aish! Itu bukan urusan kalian! Sebaiknya kalian siapkan uangnya! Arraseo?" ucapku melenggang pergi.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Changmin menyamakan langkah denganku.

"Ke kelas!"

"Ya! Kau bercanda? Untuk apa kau kesana? Belajar?" canda Jonghyun.

"Yeah~" ucapku segera mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari makhluk di samping kanan dan kiriku.

Changmin mencegah langkahku. Meletakkan punggung kepalanya di dahiku.

"Kau sakit?"

"Atau kau salah minum obat?" tanya Jonghyun dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Ani!" ucapku menepis tangan Changmin dan melanjutkan langkahku. Kulihat sekilas mereka bertampang cengo melihat reaksiku.

"Haaahhh~ entah kenapa hari ini aku bersemangat sekali untuk belajar!" ucapku seraya merenggangkan kedua tanganku.

Jae…. Aku akan berusaha untuk bisa setara denganmu! _I promise_

POV end

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Seperti kantin sekolah pada umumnya yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa saat jam istirahat tiba. Begitu pula yang terjadi di sekolah tempat Jaejoong menimba ilmu. Namja cantik itu terlihat sedang menyantap makan siangnya bersama sahabat karibnya, Kim Junsu.

"Ya! Bagaimana Jung Yunho?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, membuat Jaejoong tersedak minuman yang baru saja masuk melalui tenggorokannya. Mendengar nama beruang mesum itu membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di area parkir saat Yunho menciumnya. Beruntung saat itu keadaan sekolah sepi, jadi bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya –menurut Jaejoong-

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu?" Junsu segera membantu Jaejoong dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung yeoja berbibir semerah cherry disampingnya.

"Jae? Ahhh~ ternyata benar kau!"

Secara hampir bersamaan kepala Junsu dan Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. Dimana seorang namja yang mereka kenal bernama Park Yoochun tengah menampakkan senyum lembutnya.

"Yoochun oppa!" gumam Junsu dengan segera melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"Ahh! Ada kau juga Junsu~ah!" namja berwajah cassanova itu lantas duduk dihadapan Jaejoong dan Junsu diikuti pandangan keduanya yang masih menatap Yoochun sampai namja itu sukses mendaratkan pantatnya pada bantalan kursi.

"Sunbae! Sudah dua tahun aku bersekolah disini dan baru bertemu denganmu sekarang! Kau bersembunyi dimana eoh?" canda Jaejoong kembali meneguk Lemon icenya.

Yoochun terkekeh sebentar. "Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin!"

"Ya! Maksudku saat di sekolah!"

"Aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku di kelas!"

"Apa kau masih melakukan lesson?"

"Yeah~ begitulah! Rasanya menyenangkan bisa membantu teman-teman yang kesulitan belajar!"

"Kalian... sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Junsu yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang asyik berbincang sampai lupa jika ia masih bernafas disana.

"Ne! Dia adalah sunbaeku saat di Junior High School! Dia yang membuatku bisa menjadi jenius seperti sekarang ini! Tanpa bantuannya mungkin aku masih menjadi orang dengan kapasitas otak rata-rata!"

"Heeyyyy! Kau terlalu berlebihan! Kau memang sudah terlahir sebagai si jenius! Hanya saja kau kurang mengasah otakmu itu!" ucap Yoochun sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dahi Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

"YAA! Kau merusak poniku!" protes Jaejoong sembari memperbaiki tatanan poninya.

Yoochun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong. "Apa kau sudah membaca buku yang kuberikan kemarin?"

"U'um! Buku yang sangat bagus! Aku baru tau jika pengiriman suatu informasi dari komputer ke internet prosesnya akan serumit itu! Benar-benar hebat mereka yang penciptakannya!"

"Itu belum seberapa! Aku sudah mempelajari bagaimana mereka menciptakannya!"

"Hoh? Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne! Nanti akan aku ajarkan padamu!"

"Hoahh~ Daebak! Ah! Apa kau mempelajari cara Hacker bekerja? Aku dari dulu sangat ingin mempelajarinya!"

"Tentu! Tapi janji tidak akan melakukannya untuk hal yang negatif!"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan menggunakannya untuk apa? Membobol Bank?"

"Ani! Lebih parah dari itu!"

"Mwo?"

"Mungkin saja kau akan membobol akun twitterku dan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak!"

"Yaaaa~"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Merasa rindu dengan kebersamaan mereka diwaktu dulu. Persis seperti saat ini, dulu keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar bersama atau saling berbagi ilmu yang mereka dapat.

Dilain sisi, mereka melupakan seseorang. Seorang yeoja yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Merasa diacuhkan oleh kedua orang itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan. Tapi apa daya, dirinya hanya seorang yeoja dengan kapasitas otak dibawah rata-rata. Tidak mengerti apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam. Mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang melupakan kehadirannya itu, masih terlalu asyik dengan topik pembicaraannya yang benar-benar hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berotak diatas rata-rata.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Wahhh~ rasanya menyenangkan bertemu dengan kawan lama!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun di kantin tadi hingga mereka tidak menyadari jika jam istirahat berakhir. Jika Junsu tidak mengingatkan mereka, mungkin mereka akan membolos untuk pertama kalinya.

"Yaa... begitu menyenangkan hingga melupakan aku masih bernafas disana!" gumam Junsu lirih.

"Mwo?"

"Ani!"

"Tumben sekali!" ucap Jaejoong membuat Junsu menoleh. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Biasanya saat jam pulang begini kau sudah sibuk dengan ponselmu! Tapi kulihat ponselmu masih terkurung di dalam tas!" ucap Jaejoong melirik kearah tas jinjing Junsu.

"Ah! Kau benar!" Junsu segera mengambil ponselnya. Terlalu kesal karna diabaikan ia jadi lupa untuk mengirim pesan pada Yoochun untuk mengajarkannya beberapa pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti nanti sore.

Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol 'send' pada ponselnya. Sebuah deru motor yang sangat ia hafal berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang akan menjadi penerima pesannya jika dikirim, namja itu tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Jae!"

Tangannya ia urungkan untuk membalas lambaian tangan namja bersuara husky itu. Saat sadar bahwa lambaian tangan itu bukan untuknya.

"Sunbae!" Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri Yoochun.

"Aku akan mampir ke toko buku sebentar! Baru setelah itu kita temui temanku untuk belajar menjadi hacker! Bagaimana?"

"Ne!" Jaejoong menerima helm yang diberikan Yoochun.

"Su~i aku duluan ne?"

Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Yoochun yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia membalas senyum Yoochun. Tangannya melambai saat kedua orang itu perlahan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Haaahhh~ selalu saja begini!" gumamnya kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menaiki bus untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tak mungkin meminta ayahnya untuk menjemput, mengingat pria paruh baya itu sedang sibuk melakukan sebuah proyek besar yang diterimanya tadi pagi.

Dengan kepala menunduk dan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju halte bus terdekat, hingga tak menyadari sebuah motor tengah melaju kencang kearahnya.

Ckkiiiiiiiittttttttttttt...

Junsu segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Pasrah menerima rasa sakit yang akan diterima tubuhnya. Berdoa jika ia mati, Tuhan mau menerimanya dan jika ia hidup, ia tidak akan cacat.

"Ya! Gadis tengik! Kau mau mati eoh?" sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya membuat matanya terbuka. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang menatapnya kesal dari atas motornya.

"Haishhh! Kukira aku akan mati!" ucapnya lega mendapati tak ada satupun luka yang dideritanya.

" .Ck! Jika kau ingin mati! Tak usah libatkan aku!" ucap Yunho kembali memasang helmnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya saat Junsu tanpa permisi menaiki motornya.

"Antarkan aku sampai ke rumah!"

"Aish! Memangnya aku mau? Cepat turun!"

"Ani! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna hampir menyelakaiku!" ucap Junsu diam tak bergerak.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia turun dari motornya kemudian menarik tangan Junsu untuk turun.

"YAAA! Kau kejam sekali padaku eoh!" rengek Junsu tak terima. Air matanya hampir menetes. Rasa kesal yang sedari tadi dipendamnya seakan ditarik paksa kembali untuk meluap.

Yunho tak menggubris rengekan Junsu. Ia membuka jok motornya lalu menyerahkan sebuah helm yang ia beli khusus untuk Jaejoong pada Junsu. Kening Junsu berkerut. Tidak mengerti apa maksud Yunho memberikannya helm itu.

'Apa ia ingin aku memukulkannya ke kepalanya sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban?' pikir Junsu polos.

Yunho menghela nafas menyadari sifat lemot sahabat kecilnya itu tidak berubah. Ia kemudian memakaikan helm tersebut ke kepala Junsu.

'Cukup manis! Walau tak semanis saat Jaejoong yang mengenakannya!' batinnya.

"Keselamatan itu penting!" ucap Yunho kembali menaiki motornya.

Ia memutar bola matanya saat mendapati Junsu yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ia masih tak mengerti apa yang Yunho perbuat.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Yunho sembari menarik tangan Junsu untuk menaiki motornya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Cuit...cuit...cuit... *suara burung dipagi hari.

"EONNIIIII!"

Creeettt!

"AIGOOOOO! EUN HEEEEEE! KAU MEMBUAT EYELINERKU BERANTAKAN!" teriak Junsu membuat kedamaian dipagi hari itu rusak seketika.

"Weee~" Eun Hee menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud meledek sang kakak yang tengah kesal tingkat dewa karna perbuatannya.

"AWAS KAU!" teriak Junsu lagi diikuti dengan kaki rampingnya yang mengejar langkah Eun hee.

" EUN HEE! SU~I! HENTIKAN!" teriak Mr. Kim marah. Mungkin terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat kedua anak tersayangnya.

Mereka berdua –Junsu dan Eun hee- segera menghentikan aksi kejar mengejar mereka dan kembali ke alamnya masing-masing.

"Ohhh~ gosh! Ini sudah jam 7! Aku bisa terlambat!" gerutu Junsu membenahi eyelinernya yang belepotan ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Awas kau Eun Heee... kubalas kau nanti!" gerutunya lagi.

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit berlalu ia telah merampungkan pembuatan eyelinernya dan mengakhiri gerutuannya.

Ia segera menyambar tas jinjingnya dan melangkah keluar rumah.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Junsu berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh kesegala arah. Berharap pandangannya menemukan sosok namja yang ia tunggu. Ia menghela nafasnya saat sosok itu tak terlihat wujudnya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan 07.40 yang itu artinya 20 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai.

"Kau belum berangkat juga?" tanya Eun hee menatap dengan kening berkerut pada saudara tertuanya itu.

Junsu tak menyahut. Ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Menelepon dan mengirim pesan berkali-kali pada sang penjemput.

"Ahhh~ arrata! Kau sedang menunggu pangeran berkuda putihmu itu eoh? Park Yoochun!" goda Eun hee sembari menyenggol lengan Junsu.

"Aish! Jika sudah tau diamlah!" geram Junsu.

Ia sudah sangat kesal karna menunggu hampir satu jam dan sekarang adiknya yang 'paling pengertian' itu –dalam artian sebaliknya- menggodanya disaat yang tidak tepat?

"Errrrr... garang sekali! Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang!" ucap Eun hee mengikuti pandangan Junsu.

Junsu tak menyahut. Ia mencoba kembali menghubungi Yoochun. Namun lagi-lagi yang ia dengar hanya suara sang operator yang mengatakan jika nomor yang ia hubungi sedang tidak aktif.

" .Ck. Kau masih akan menunggunya? 15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai!"

Junsu masih tak peduli pada dongsaengnya itu. Pikirannya bergelut hebat, memilih antara tetap menunggu tapi ia terlambat atau segera pergi tapi bagaimana saat ia pergi Yoochun datang menjemputnya?

"Kau masih akan menunggunya? 10 menit lagi!" ucap Eun hee kembali mengingatkan sang kakak yang sejak tadi tak menggubrisnya.

"YA! BISAKAH KAU DIAM? Aku sedang bingung dan kau malah membuatku kesal eoh? Dan juga kenapa kau tidak segera berangkat EOH?" ucap Junsu kesal sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Emosimu buruk sekali! Aku sebagai dongsaeng yang baik hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jika 10 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai! Dan aku baru saja ingin berangkat! Lihat jemputanku sudah datang!" sahut Eun hee sembari menunjuk sebuah mobil porche putih yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Junsu mengikuti arah telunjuk Eun hee dan mendapati sang supir yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Jonghyun sang namjachingu adiknya itu tengah melempar senyum 5 jarinya.

"Kau mau tumpangan?" tawar Eun hee. Ia yakin jika Junsu naik bus, kakaknya itu akan terlambat.

Junsu masih berfikir. Menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menerima tawaran adiknya. Matanya kembali mengedar, berharap sosok Yoochun muncul. Tapi harapan itu pupus saat ia tak melihat namja itu dimanapun.

"Ayolah~ aku juga akan terlambat jika kau begini terus!" ucap Eun hee tak sabaran. Sedangkan Jonghyun terlihat santai menikmati musik yang ia putar. Bukan masalah baginya jika ia terlambat. Ia sudah sangat sering terlambat. Bahkan absensi kehadirannya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Arrggg... baiklah!" ucap Junsu pada akhirnya. Merasa ngeri membayangkan wajah sang ibu jika ia ketahuan membolos. Bisa-bisa ia tak diijinkan untuk keluar rumah selama satu bulan.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Ahhhh~ Beruntung sam killer itu tidak turun hari ini!" gumam Junsu sembari meneguk orange juicenya beberapa kali. Setelah lolos dari gerbang maut sang satpam dengan kecepatan larinya, ia harus berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan lorong panjang –dikarenakan kelasnya yang berada di ujung- hingga ia bernafas lega saat mengetahui sang seonsangnim tidak hadir dikarenakan sakit.

"Apa kau bangun kesiangan eoh?" tanya Jaejoong yang tengah menyuapkan sepotong kue ke mulutnya.

"Ani! Aku sedang menunggu sese-"

"Hay Jae! Junsu~ah!" ucapan Junsu terpotong saat namja yang ia maksud telah berada di depannya.

"Sunbae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Jaejoong merasa heran pada sunbaenya itu berada di kantin mengingat sekarang masih jam pelajaran.

"Kalian sendiri? Sedang apa disini saat sedang jam belajar? Kalian membolos?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu kompak menggeleng. "Kim Seonsangnim sakit! Jadi ia tidak mengajar hari ini!" ucap Jaejoong membuat Yoochun mengangguk paham.

Junsu baru akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya mengapa Yoochun tak menjemputnya pagi tadi. Namun ia urungkan saat Jaejoong terlebih dahulu mengajukan pertanyaan untuk namja tampan itu.

"Sunbae sendiri? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku? Tadi aku disuruh seonsangnim untuk mengambil buku di perpustakaan! Tapi aku melihat kalian disini! Niatnya ingin menegur kalian yang bolos!"

"Heeee~ bilang saja sunbae ingin membolos! Jangan jadikan kami alasan!"

"Ani! Aku memang ingin menegur kalian tadi!"

"Jinja? Aku tidak yakin?"

"Aish kau ini! Oh ya! Mianhae Junsu~ah! Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu tadi! Salahkan sahabatmu ini yang telah menawanku!" ucap Yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh! Sunbae sering menjemput Su~i?"

"Yeah~ tapi tidak hari ini! karenamu!"

"Ah! Mian! Aku benar-benar tidak tau! Lagipula sunbae juga tak berkata apa-apa padaku! Jadi sunbae yang salah!"

"Ya! Kau kan yang memaksaku!"

"Tapi jika sunbae mengatakannya aku tidak akan memaksa! Ini faktor ketidaktauan! Jadi bukan aku disini yang bersalah!"

Junsu menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. Ia sebenarnya kesal pada Yoochun yang tak menjemputnya dan membuatnya hampir terlambat. Jika namja itu tak menjemputnya setidaknya ia memberitahunya, jadi Junsu tidak harus menunggunya seperti tadi.

Tapi ketika namja jenius itu meminta maaf, rasa kesal Junsu hilang begitu saja. Setidaknya Yoochun memang tidak sengaja untuk tidak menjemputnya. Baru saja rasa senang itu menghampirinya, lagi-lagi ia merasa kesal melihat perdebatan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang mempermasalahkan siapa yang salah. Ia kesal karena Yoochun malah berdebat dengan Jaejoong bukannya memberinya penjelasan mengapa ponselnya mati.

Junsu mengambil nafas dalam. Ia tidak ingin diacuhkan seperti kemarin lagi. Ia harus bisa ikut dalam perbincangan mereka. Walaupun nantinya ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi setidaknya ia dianggap ada disana.

"Sudahlah~ tidak perlu diperdebatkan lagi! Aku tidak apa-apa!" ucap Junsu bermaksud menengahi perdebatan antara Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

Bagaikan hembusan angin yang berlalu dengan cepat. Begitulah ucapan Junsu barusan. Jangankan mendapat respon. Didengar pun tidak oleh mereka. Yoochun dan Jaejoong asyik membicarakan topik lain tanpa Junsu sadari kapan mereka berhenti berdebat.

Junsu kembali menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tau pada akhirnya ia akan tetap diacuhkan. Sebaiknya ia pergi. Toh ada atau tidak dirinya disana juga tak ada bedanya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Junsu melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang pergi menjauh. Lagi-lagi ia sendirian. Sebenarnya ia bukannya tak suka sendirian. Tapi ia hanya tak suka melihat hubungan Jaejoong dan Yoochun sekarang. Yah~ walaupun Jaejoong dan Yoochun adalah teman lama yang kembali bertemu. Ia paham jika mereka berdua sedang melakukan reunian tapi apakah sampai harus mengacuhkannya?

Junsu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Merasa kesal karna selalu diacuhkan sekaligus cemburu!

"Hey! Gadis tengik! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho tengah menatapnya aneh. Ia segera menghampiri namja berkulit tan itu dan menarik lengan Yunho hingga namja itu turun dari motornya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" pekik Yunho saat Junsu mencabut kunci motornya dan membuka jok untuk mengambil helm dari sana.

"Bawa aku ke taman hiburan!" ucap Junsu yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah pada Yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Tau betul kelakuan sahabatnya itu jika sedang dalam masalah pasti akan mengajaknya ke taman hiburan.

"Arraseo!" ucapnya mulai melajukan motornya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Junsu menatap tak berkedip pintu masuk sebuah taman hiburan terbesar di Seoul. Ia sudah lama tidak kesini. Terakhir ia kemari mungkin saat usianya 10 tahun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Yunho pada Junsu yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak.

"E-eoh! Aku hanya merasa sudah lama tidak kesini! Ternyata banyak yang berubah yah?" sahut Junsu tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Mata musangnya mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat sering ke tempat ini saat jam-jam bolosnya. Tapi baru kali ini ia kemari bersama dengan Junsu. Seingatnya ia dan Junsu terakhir kali kesini saat mereka duduk di bangku Elementary school. Setelahnya mereka tak pernah kesini dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Tentu saja! Permainan disini sudah semakin banyak dan canggih! Tak seperti dulu!"

"Benar juga! Sudah lama sekali!"

"Baiklah! Hari ini adalah harimu! Jadi kau bebas menaiki wahana yang kau suka! Aku yang bayar!"

"Wohaaa~ Jung Yunho! Kau sangat pengertian sekali padaku!" ucap Junsu memberikan senyum lebarnya. Ia paling senang mendengar kata 'gratis'.

"Kajja!" ajak Yunho. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Junsu dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam taman hiburan tersebut.

Junsu menoleh kearah Yunho. Melihat senyum lebarnya yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

'Tak ada salahnya untuk bernostalgia sebentar' batinnya.

"Aku mau naik yang itu, itu, itu, dan itu!"

"Baiklah! Kajja!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Ini!" Yunho menyodorkan satu cup ice cream coklat pada Junsu.

"Gomawo! Kau masih ingat apa yang kusuka?"

"U'um! Sedikit!" ucap Yunho sembari duduk di sebelah Junsu.

"Ish!" Junsu membuka tutup cup ice cream dan mulai melahab isinya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Yunho setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Junsu mengaduk-aduk ice creamnya. Bimbang apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Yunho? Tapi ia memang butuh teman untuk berbagi masalah!

"U'um!"

"Mau cerita?"

Junsu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ia memang harus menceritakannya.

"Kau tau Park Yoochun?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba mengingat nama yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Ah~ namja jenius itu? wae?"

"Aku menyukainya!" sontak pernyataan Junsu itu mengundang tawa Yunho. Junsu cemberut. Ia tau Yunho akan menertawakannya. Harusnya ia tak menceritakannya tadi.

"Mian! Hanya saja! Kau terlalu bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya!"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga menyukai Jaejoong bukan?"

Yunho segera menghentikan tawanya. Merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan spontan Junsu. Junsu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yunho yang terlihat lucu. Sepertinya benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkannya!" bela Yunho.

"Haish! Aku harusnya memberitahumu! Sebenarnya aku dan Jaejoong mempunyai sebuah taruhan!"

"Eh? Taruhan?"

"U'um! Taruhannya begini! Jika Jaejoong bisa membuatmu masuk sepuluh besar dalam ujian akhir pekan ini maka ia yang menang!"

Yunho tertegun sesaat.

'Ahhh~ jadi ini alasannya Jaejoong mau menerima pernyataan cintaku dengan syarat ia bisa masuk sepuluh besar?' batin Yunho menganalisa kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dan kurasa karna itu dia menerimamu jadi namjachingunya!"

Yunho tersenyum, mengundang rasa penasaran Junsu.

"Wae?"

"Ani! Hanya merasa lucu karna kami sama-sama melakukan taruhan!"

"Eoh? Maksudmu?"

"Tak apa! Jadi apa yang membuatmu bersedih?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku? Sedih? Kapan?"

"Hey! Kita sudah bersama dari dulu! Aku sangat tau gerak-gerikmu!"

"Benarkah?" Junsu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Aish! Bagaimana jika untuk menghiburmu aku melakukan sebuah dance?"

"Eoh? Ummm... boleh juga! Lakukan seperti dulu kau menari saat dihukum Jang Seonsangnim!"

"Mwo? Tarian kodok itu?" Junsu mengangguk.

"Sireo! Kau mau mempermalukanku eoh?"

"Ayolah~ katamu kau ingin menghiburku!"

"Aku bisa melakukan dance yang lebih keren dari itu!"

"Ani! Aku maunya yang itu! Ayolah~ jika tidak! Aku akan menangis disini!"

"Mwo? Yak! Kau tidak ingat umurmu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat lakukan atau aku akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya!"

"Aish! Arraseo! Arraseo!" Yunho pasrah menerima permintaan aneh teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia berdiri menghadap Junsu. Matanya mengedar kesegala arah untuk memastikan keadaan aman.

Taman saat ini mereka berada memang tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi jika ada anak buahnya yang melihatnya bisa pensiun ia jadi ketua geng. Ia mulai menari dengan gerakan kaku.

"Ya! Gerakkan badanmu yang benar!" koreksi Junsu sembari menahan tawanya. Sebenarnya gerakan kaku Yunho yang seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin lucu.

Yunho memperlues gerakannya. Junsu yang tak tahan segera tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya karna tertawa terlalu keras. Yunho yang berhasil menghibur Junsu segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Mengusak rambut ikalnya lembut.

"Kau lebih manis jika tertawa!"

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

**TBC..**

**Hayooo... Mainkan imajinasi kalian... **

**Siapakah pemilik sepasang mata itu? Jae? Yoochun? Atau Eun hee? ( gak mungkin banget kayaknya)**

**Dan akan kah Jae menyadari jika Junsu menyukai Yoochun? Apakah Yoochun menyukai Jae karna ia begitu baik dengan Jae? Lalu bagaimana perasaan Jae sendiri? Sepertinya ia sudah lupa ama Yunho karna kehadiran Yoochun!**

**Hayoo... ada yang bener gak tebakannya mengenai kenapa Junsu teriak? Hahahaha... **

**Dan buat chap ini khususan Junsu side! Walau ada sedikit diselipin jae ama yunho! dan klo ada yang protes kenapa yunjae momentnya dikit! Maaf! Karna disini saya menggunakan dua pairing! Jadi chap ini lebih jelasin bagaimana perasaan junsu! Tapi diusahain chap berikutnya banyak yunjaenya... **

**Yang tentang Jae mempunyai kepribadian ganda! Um... itu karna Jae tipe orang yang menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan bersikap jutek ama Yunpa! Dan juga dia ngerasa malu banget karna udah nyium Yunpa duluan! Soalnya Jaema itu harga dirinya selangit! Jadi pas nyium Yunpa berasa anjlok tuch harga diri! Wkwkkwkw... makanya jadi jutek!**

**Oh ya! Dan buat yang udah ngasih saran cara pengejaan telepon yang benar! Author ucapkan terima kasih dan juga buat yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan pada penulisan di ff ini! gamsa hamnida! ^^ membantu banget loe? Semoga makin banyak yang mengkoreksi kesalahan author! Oh ya! Author mau tanya lagi! yang bener tuch! Mengerjap-erjapkan atau mengerjap-ngerjapkan? Agak bingung mana yang bener! Keke... ditunggu jawabannya..**

**Dan buat yang nanya apa hubungannya Yoochun dan Jae semuanya sudah terungkap disini! Jadi Yoochun adalah sunbaenya Jaema pas di Junior dan yang bantu Jae buat jadi jenius kayak sekarang! Nah begitu pula dengan Junsu! Si Yoochun ini juga bantuin Junsu buat jadi pinter kayak Jaema juga! **

**Dan buat yang nanya kenapa Junsu dan Yunho gak jadi nikah? Um... mungkin jawabannya ada di chap depan! Hehe...  
Chap depan kayaknya Jae side! **

**Oke cukup sekian author yang panjangnya minta dicium! Makasih banyak yang udah ngikutin FF ini mpe chapter 4 semoga gak bosen ama nih FF yak? Dan makasih juga buat yang udah bela-belain review! GAMSAHAMNIDA! Maaf klo author updatenya lama! Tapi sebagai gantinya author updatenya panjang pan? Hehehee... **

**Sekali lagi GAMSAHAMNIDA ^^**

**Eun_Blingbling**


	5. Chapter 5

Kediaman keluarga Kim tengah kedatangan seorang tamu. Seorang tamu yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung lagi ke rumah mereka. Sang tamu sedang berbincang dengan Mr. Kim sang pemilik rumah. Berbincang mengenai masalah politik yang sedang melanda negara mereka.

Sedangkan Mrs. Kim dan anak tunggalnya Kim Jaejoong tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berempat.

"Jonggie! Bisa kau belikan saus tomat sebentar?" pinta Mrs. Kim pada Jaejoong yang tengah memotong-motong sayuran. Jaejoong menoleh pada sang ibu kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Chunnie! Bisa kau antarkan Jaejoong sebentar ke super market di depan sana?" Mrs. Kim menatap Yoochun dari dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang keluarga dimana Yoochun dan Mr. Kim tengah berbincang.

"Eomma! Jonggie bisa sendiri!" protes Jaejoong sembari melepas celemek yang ia kenakan.

"Aniya~ eomma takut kau akan diganggu preman lagi!" sahut Mrs. Kim menolak protes Jaejoong. Ia khawatir kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu akan menimpa anak satu-satunya itu lagi.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ibunya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau bisa kan? Chunnie?"

"Ne! Ahjumma!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat selagi ia menunggu Yoochun yang kembali masuk ke dalam super market karna baru mengingat ada barang yang harus ia beli.

Pandangan matanya berhenti pada sebuah kedai ice cream di seberang jalan. Merasa tergiur dengan gambar yang terpampang di depan kedai tersebut sebagai iklannya. Ia memutuskan untuk membelinya satu.

"Selamat sore! Rasa apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya sang penjaga kedai ramah.

"Umm... 1 cup rasa strawberry!" pinta Jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar pesanannya.

"Silakan menikmati!" sang penjaga kedai membungkuk sembari melemparkan senyum manisnya. Jaejoong balas membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Yummy...!" gumamnya sembari menikmati suap demi suapan ice cream di tangannya.

Pandangan matanya kembali mengedar. Menikmati suguhan taman yang asri di depannya.

"Yunho!" bibirnya menggumamkan nama seseorang yang beberapa hari terakhir ini telah menganggu ketenangannya.

Mata besar itu menyipit. Memastikan bahwa ia tak salah orang. Matanya kembali melebar saat iris doe itu menyadari namja bernama Yunho itu tidak sendirian.

"Su~i" gumamnya lagi.

Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua orang yang di kenalnya itu. Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Yunho yang tengah menari di depan Junsu. Sepertinya tengah menghibur yeoja berambut ikal itu.

Sebenarnya hal seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi bukan? Mungkin saja Junsu dan Yunho saling mengenal dan mereka sedang berjalan-jalan sore!

Tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong berpikiran sebaliknya. Ia merasa Yunho dan Junsu tengah berkencan saat ini. Entah dengan alasan apa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Yang pasti ia sangat tidak suka melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat akrab.

"Jae!" Jaejoong tersontak, ia segera memutar badannya menghadap si penepuk bahu. Dan mendapati Yoochun yang sedang melihat kemana pandangan Jaejoong tadi hingga tak mendengar bahwa namja tampan itu telah memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"Ah! Bukankah itu Junsu? Siapa namja yang bersamanya? Apa namjachingunya?"

Jaejoong tersentak.

'Namjachingu?' ulangnya dalam hati. Kembali menatap kedua orang yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang!" ajak Jaejoong. Entah kenapa perasaannya semakin tak nyaman jika berlama-lama melihat mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kau tidak menyapa Junsu terlebih dahulu!"

"Ani! Eomma pasti sudah menunggu! Kajja!"

Masih dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, Yoochun menuruti perkataan yeoja cantik itu.

Jaejoong memasang safe beltnya. Hatinya berdesir perih saat pandangan matanya kembali menatap kearah taman. Melihat sekilas Yunho yang tengah mengusak kepala Junsu dengan lembut.

'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas ujung T-shirt yang ia pakai.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Mrs. Kim melirik sang anak yang sejak pulang dari super market tadi tak bersuara sama sekali. Matanya ia lemparkan pada Yoochun yang sudah larut dalam pembicaraan serius dengan suaminya.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yoochun" gumamnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat mereka ke super market tadi.

Pandangan matanya kembali mengarah pada Jaejoong yang tengah mengaduk-aduk sup searah jarum jam. Dari gerakan tangannya saja sudah terlihat jika anaknya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan objek yang diperhatikan tidak menyadari tatapan yang ditujukan Mrs. Kim padanya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan kejadian di taman tadi.

'Apa hubungan Junsu dan Yunho? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab? Apa mungkin mereka benar-benar berkencan? Tapi Yunho itu namjachinguku! Eh maksudku kekasih taruhanku! Lagipula Junsu tidak pernah menceritakan perihal Yunho padaku!' pikirnya.

Semakin ia memikirkannya semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya dan membuatnya semakin penasaran. Tentu saja ia tau, semua jawabannya bisa ia peroleh jika ia bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka.

'Jika aku menanyakannya! Pasti beruang mesum itu akan besar kepala! Dan jika aku bertanya pada Junsu? Junsu pasti akan berpikir aku menyukai Yunho! Aaarrgggg! Eottokhaji?' tanpa sadar ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mengaduk-aduk sup dengan cepat. Hingga kuah sup yang ia aduk, terpercik ke tangannya.

"AU!" pekiknya saat merasakan panas pada tangannya.

"OMO! Jonggie!" Mrs. Kim segera menghampiri anak semata wayangnya.

"Gwanchana?" tanyanya panik melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengusap-usap tangannya agar rasa panasnya menghilang.

Setengah berlari Mrs. Kim mengambil pasta gigi dan mengoleskannya pada tangan Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah karna melepuh.

"Assshhh! Appo!" rintih Jaejoong.

"Kau ini bagaimana! Kenapa kau mengaduknya begitu cepat! Haishh! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau memasak! Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" tanya Mrs. Kim, masih terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Membuat Jaejoong merasa tak enak karna telah membuat sang ibu khawatir.

"Gwanchana! Nanti juga sembuh! Hehe" Jaejoong menampilkan senyum lebarnya untuk meyakinkan Mrs. Kim bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mr. Kim yang terkejut mendengar keributan dari dapur. Dibelakangnya Yoochun pun ikut khawatir.

"Tak apa Appa! Sunbae! Aku hanya kurang hati-hati tadi saat mengaduk sup! Hehe" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!" ucap Mr. Kim mengajak Yoochun untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Wohaaa~ tamanmu banyak berubah yah?" ucap Yoochun memandang takjub pada taman belakang milik keluarga Kim.

"Tentu saja! Aku dan ibuku selalu merawatnya! Yah~ walau dibantu juga dengan beberapa tukang kebun!"

"Kau juga ikut menanamnya?" kening Yoochun berkerut. Setaunya Jaejoong itu tidak suka pekerjaan yang akan mengotori tubuh atau pakaiannya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi cuma membantu menaruh benih saja! Yang lainnya dikerjakan eomma! Hehe"

"Sudah kuduga! Tapi kulihat kau tak semanja dulu lagi sekarang!"

"Hoh? Aku? Manja? Aku mandiri sunbae!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak terima dikatai 'manja' oleh Yoochun.

"Hoo? Tidak manja eh? Lalu siapa yang tidak mau sekolah jika tak diantar Mr. Kim? Siapa yang tak mau makan jika bukan buatan Mrs. Kim? Siapa yang tak mau pulang jika dirumah tak ada Mr. Kim maupun Mrs. Kim eoh?"

"I-igeo! Itu bukan manja! Tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan!"

"Masih keras kepala eoh?"

"Si-siapa yang keras kepala?"

Yoochun tersenyum. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah hoobaenya itu. Ia memang gadis jenius tapi sifatnya sangat childish dan keras kepala.

Tangannya mengusak rambut Jaejoong. "Kyeopta!"

Jaejoong tertegun. Sekilas perlakuan Yoochun barusan mengingatkannya akan Yunho yang juga mengusak rambut Junsu seperti yang Yoochun lakukan tadi.

"Apa semua pria melakukannya?"

"Eoh?" Yoochun tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Melakukan ini?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mempraktekkan apa yang ia maksud.

"Mungkin! Memang kenapa?"

"Apa itu bentuk kasih sayang sama seperti sebuah pelukan?"

"Yeah~ bisa dibilang begitu!"

"Ahhhh~" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tak apa!"

Yoochun memperhatikan mimik Jaejoong yang terlihat murung. Seperti ada yang menganggu pikiran yeoja cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eoh?" Jaejoong menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tak mengerti pada Yoochun.

"Kau terlihat murung sejak melihat Junsu di taman tadi!"

Jaejoong tertegun.

"Siapa namja yang bersamanya tadi? Apa itu namjachingunya?"

"Molla!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sebal. Kenapa Yoochun harus membahas masalah yang sangat sensitif baginya.

"Ahhh~ ternyata benar!"

"Mwo?"

"Yang kau pikirkan adalah namja tadi itu? Benar kan?"

Pertanyaan Yoochun benar-benar tepat sasaran. Jaejoong terbatuk. Sepertinya tersedak salivanya karna pertanyaan Yoochun barusan.

"A-aku tidak memikirkannya!" kilah Jaejoong. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Menghindar dari tatapan menyelidik yang Yoochun lemparkan padanya.

"Semakin kau menghindar semakin kentara bahwa kau memang memikirkannya! Apa dia yang bernama Jung Yunho itu?"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong terbatuk. Yoochun memang ahlinya dalam menganalisa situasi.

"Apa hubungan Yunho dengan Junsu? Mereka terlihat akrab?" tanya Yoochun membuat emosi Jaejoong memuncak.

"MOLLA! KENAPA KITA HARUS MEMBAHAS MEREKA SIH!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

Yoochun tertegun. Merasa terkejut dengan reaksi Jaejoong. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jaejoong yang tengah marah kepadanya. Ia tau Jaejoong bukan marah padanya tapi pada Yunho atau Junsu, tapi karna mereka tak ada disini dan Jaejoong juga tak akan marah begitu saja pada mereka. Maka ia yang dijadikan tempat pelampiasan.

"Sunbae! Mian!" ucap Jaejoong menyadari tindakannya barusan.

"Gwanchana! Cuma aku agak terkejut kau bisa semarah itu! Apa kau begitu menyukainya?"

"MWO?" mata does itu melebar.

'Aku menyukai beruang mesum itu? ANDWAE!' batinnya menjerit.

"Kau mungkin akan menyangkalnya! Tapi hati dan tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong Jae!" Yoochun tersenyum. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca. Jika cinta itu bisa membuat emosi seseorang menjadi labil.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong

Yoochun menunggu dengan sabar, pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat gelap itu terbuka. Keningnya berkerut. Merasa ada yang janggal karna tak menemukan Junsu yang biasanya akan menunggu di depan rumah. Tapi hari ini, yeoja berambut ikal itu tidak terlihat sosoknya.

"Yoochun-ssi?" Mrs. Kim menampakkan sosoknya sebagai si pembuka pintu.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma! Apa Junsu ada?" tanya Yoochun sopan.

"Su~i ? Dia sudah berangkat sejak tadi!"

"A-ah? Geureyo?"

"Ne! Ia pergi bersama Yunho! Ahhh~ sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berangkat bersama!" gumam Mrs. Kim, terlihat tengah menerawang masa lalu.

"Ah! Kalau begitu! Saya pamit dulu ahjumma!"

"Apa Junsu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Mungkin dia lupa! Geurom!" Yoochun membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" gumam Yoochun sembari melajukan motornya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Merasa bosan dengan suasana bus yang sepi. Hanya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di depannya dan seorang yeoja di belakangnya. Oh jangan lupakan sang supir yang tengah mengemudikan bus yang ia tumpangi.

Padahal perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolahnya hanya memakan waktu 15 menit. Tapi yang ia rasakan hampir satu jam lebih. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di halte bus depan sekolahnya.

Dipandanginya gedung sekolah tempatnya menimba ilmu selama ini. Mengingat kenangan yang terjadi selama 1 tahun belakangan. Pandangannya ia fokuskan pada kelas di lantai 4 paling ujung yang merupakan kelasnya sekarang. Kemudian turun ke gerbang sekolahnya. Melihat murid-murid satu sekolahnya yang beberapa diantaranya ia kenal.

"Eoh!" mata doe yang besar itu semakin membesar kala melihat sosok Junsu baru saja melewatinya.

Bukan. Bukan Junsu yang membuatnya terkejut tapi sosok pengemudi motornya. Yunho. Yah~ Jung Yunho. Namja tampan yang sekarang menghantui setiap mimpinya itu tengah membonceng Junsu yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Belum cukup kemarin memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka di taman? Sekarang mereka berangkat sekolah bersama? Tch!"

Jaejoong menatap sinis Yunho dan Junsu yang melewatinya. Langkah ramping itu melangkah cepat menyebrangi jalan, sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Yunho dan Junsu.

Langkahnya berhenti saat Yunho mematikan mesin motornya, membuat Junsu segera turun dari atas motor keluaran brand Jepang berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong memekik kesal. Emosinya semakin memuncak kala iris doe itu menatap Junsu yang tengah melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Tch. Kau bilang helm itu khusus kau beli untukku? Ternyata..." bibir cherry itu tersenyum miris.

Walau nada bicaranya terkesan sinis tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika bibir itu bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan sesuatu yang akan meluap keluar dari kedua mata doe miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara yang amat ia kenal membuat tubuhnya refleks memutar ke belakang. Mendapati Yoochun yang masih menatap kearah yang sama dengan yang Jaejoong lihat.

"Su-sunbae! Se-sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Sejak kau berada disini!"

"MWO?" Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya. Bodoh! Karna pekikannya barusan ia bisa ketahuan jika ia sedang mengintai Yunho dan Junsu, mengingat jarak mereka yang hanya beberapa meter.

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendelik sebal. Bukankah Yoochun itu jenius tapi kenapa situasi begini saja ia harus bertanya? Terlebih dengan volume suara yang cukup keras.

Jaejoong menempatkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Yoochun untuk diam.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan mereka dan-" Jaejoong segera membekap mulut Yoochun. Ia jadi sangsi jika Yoochun benar-benar jenius!

"AAA!" belum juga berhenti detakan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang karna takut ketahuan oleh Yunho maupun Junsu.

Kini detakkan itu kian cepat saat seseorang menarik lengannya. Membuatnya berjalan menjauh dari Yoochun yang menatapnya aneh. Ia segera memutar kepalanya dan detakkan itu berhenti seketika saat melihat siapa si penarik.

'Yunho!' batinnya.

Tapi dengan cepat ia menetralisir rasa keterkejutannya. Ia segera menepis tangan yang terus membawanya entah kemana. Tapi gagal karna tentu saja faktor kekuatan yang ia miliki tak sebesar Yunho yang jelas-jelas namja.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU!" berontak Jaejoong. Semakin ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya, semakin kuat juga cengkaraman Yunho di pergelangan tangannya.

"Yunho! Sakit!" pekiknya tertahan.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan cengkaramannya. Mata musang nan tajam itu kian menajam menatap Jaejoong. Seperti pedang yang menghunus kearah Jaejoong jika Jaejoong berani bergerak barang selangkah.

Jaejoong menunduk menghindari tatapan Yunho. Ia yang biasanya hanya takut pada kedua orang tuanya dan Tuhan kini menunduk di depan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan namja lain!" ucap Yunho disertai nafasnya yang memburu. Entah efek dari berjalan dengan menyeret Jaejoong atau karna menahan emosinya.

"Tch. Memang kau siapa huh?"

"Kau itu milikku! Tak ada yang boleh dekat denganmu selain aku!"

"Jangan bermimpi! Aku menjadikanmu kekasihku agar aku bisa memenangkan taruhan!"

"Aku tau!"

"Ap-apa?" Jaejoong tergagap. Bagaimana Yunho bisa tau?

"Dan aku pun sama! Aku menjadikanmu kekasihku pun karna sebuah taruhan!"

"MWO? KAU-"

"Kita impas bukan?"

"Kalau begitu kita selesai sampai disini!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita putus!"

"MWO?"

"Kenapa? Toh kita melakukannya karna taruhan bukan? Aku tidak mau melihat tampangmu lagi! Jadi kita akhiri sampai disini!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Tch. Apa kau sangat menginginkan hadiah taruhanmu itu? Berapa? Akan aku bayar sesuai hadiahmu!"

"Aku tidak menginginkan uang!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

"MWO? Jangan bercanda!"

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda! Jika aku bisa serius!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau denganmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku! Dan aku melarangmu untuk dekat dengan namja manapun!"

"Tch. Dasar bar-bar! Seenaknya saja memutuskan! Kau melarangku untuk dekat dengan namja lain! Tapi kau sendiri sedang mengencani yeoja lain! Benar-benar gila!"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Pikirkan sendiri!" Jaejoong melepaskan cengkaraman Yunho sekali hentakan tangan.

Ia melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

TBC

**I know... I know... Uknow... #apa'an sich!**

**Hahahha... Mianhae... Karna chap ini pendek dan agak lama update nya #agak? (-.-")**

**Soalnya memang harus dipotong sampai disini! Klo diterusin jadinya gak seru dan gak menggereget! **

**#bow **

**Yunjae momentnya dikit yak? Yah~ mau gemana lagi... kan Jaema masih dalam penjajakan dalam menyadari perasaannya dengan rasa cemburu! Jadi masih dikit! Chap depan? Ummm... bisa tambah dikit lagi! soalnya chap depan bakal terjadi peperangan antara... siapa hayoo tebak? #plak**

**Oh ya! Apa di chap sebelumnya saya bilang Jaema udah 2 tahun sekolah disana? Hahaha... mian... itu typos harusnya 1 tahun! Jadi Jaema, Junsu dan Yunpa kelas 2 sedangkan Yoochun kelas 3! **

**Kalo ada typos tentang Jaema jadi namja! Hahaha... Karna kurang teliti waktu ngedit dan author ingetnya jaema tuch namja! Karna baru kali ini author bikin GS! Mohon dimaklumi! #bow again...**

**And the last... Mind to review? **


	6. Chapter 6

Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Dagunya ia tumpukan pada tangan kanannya. Menyangga agar kepalanya tetap tegak.

'_Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seenaknya kepadaku? Melarangku untuk dekat dengan namja lain sedangkan dia sendiri dekat dengan Junsu!'_

Jaejoong melirik Junsu yang duduk didepannya. Tadi pagi ia meminta temannya yang seharusnya duduk dikursi yang sekarang ini ia duduki untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Jelas saja karna ia kesal dengan Junsu.

'_Mengaku sahabat! Tapi menusuk dari belakang!'_

Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Berlama-lama menatap Junsu membuat matanya iritasi dan emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

'_Dasar brengsek! Ia menjadikanku taruhan? Gila! Harusnya aku menolak tantangan Junsu dari awal! Dasar Jaejoong bodoh! Untuk apa otak cerdasmu itu?'_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Hari ini ia benar-benar bad mood. Ditambah ocehan sang seonsangnim didepan yang menjelaskan tentang rumus gravitasi. Kadang dia heran apa tujuan diajarkannya rumus-rumus seperti itu. Untuk apa juga? Menghitung massa benda yang akan jatuh diketinggian sekian akan menciptakan gravitasi seberapa cepat? Toh benda itu akan tetap jatuh walaupun sudah dihitung atau tidak!

Terlebih sang seonsangnim menjelaskan dengan suara cempreng dan volume yang keras membuat kepalanya mulai pening. Telinganya juga jadi ikut-ikutan berdenging karnanya.

'_Apa dia habis memakan toak? Atau burung beo hingga suaranya sangat berisik? Membuat telingaku iritasi saja!'_

Jaejoong berdiri tiba-tiba. Membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya karna bunyi kursinya yang berdecit saat ia dorong kebelakang.

"Saya merasa kurang enak badan seonsangnim! Mohon izin ke ruang kesehatan!" ucap Jaejoong sembari keluar dari kelas tanpa menunggu respon dari sang seonsangnim.

Sang seonsangnim hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat perilaku salah satu muridnya itu. Jika tidak ingat Jaejoong adalah siswa terpintar dan berprestasi! Ia pasti sudah menghukum muridnya itu! Sangat tidak sopan!

Disisi lain Junsu merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Dari tadi pagi ia memang sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Apa dia sakit?" gumamnya khawatir.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Junsu tersenyum menatap kantong plastik ditangannya. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia segera ke kantin untuk membeli makanan ditangannya ini yang semuanya adalah makanan favorit Jaejoong. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang kesehatan untuk menjenguk Jaejoong.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho saat ia berpapasan dengan Junsu dipersimpangan koridor.

"Ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Jaejoong!"

"Mwo? Dia sakit apa? Kulihat tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja!" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Molla~ tadi saat pelajaran fisika ia izin ke ruang kesehatan karna kurang enak badan! Kau mau ikut menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja! Kajja!" Yunho menarik tangan Junsu untuk bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sedari tadi Park Yoochun memperhatikan mereka dengan kening berkerut.

"Sebenarnya mereka ada hubungan apa?" gumamnya masih mengikuti sosok Yunho dan Junsu hingga mereka menghilang dari penglihatannya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Hahahahhahaa..."

Ruang kesehatan yang nampak sepi itu penuh dengan tawa seseorang. Petugas yang seharusnya berjaga tengah makan siang dan hanya meninggalkan satu orang pasien yang nampaknya tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Hahahhhaaa... Omomomomo! Dasar bodoh! Muahahaaahahaha~" kedua kaki ramping itu bergerak naik turun. Membuat selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Ehem!" seseorang berdehem, bermaksud menginstrupsi kegiatan yeoja cantik yang terbaring di ranjang pasien dengan ponsel yang tengah dipegangnya.

Tapi sepertinya yeoja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu tidak mendengar deheman tadi. Matanya tetap terpaku pada ponsel diatasnya –karna posisinya yang tertidur-

Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa keras. Kedua kakinya bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Sepertinya tengah menonton sesuatu yang sangat lucu diponselnya itu.

"EHEM!" kali ini deheman itu terdengar lebih keras.

Dan sepertinya berhasil karna Jaejoong segera menoleh setelah mendengar suara deheman tadi. Mungkin ingin mengetahui siapa si pemilik suara. Dan saat ia mengetahuinya, mata doe itu melebar. Menandakan bahwa ia terkejut.

"Kudengar kau tidak enak badan! Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja!" ucap Yunho –sang pendehem- sembari berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa senang mendapati Yunho yang ternyata menjenguknya.

'_Dari mana ia tau jika aku sakit?'_

Tapi rasa senang itu tak berselang lama setelah melihat yeoja yang juga berjalan dibelakang Yunho. Ia segera mendengus.

'_Apa-apa'an mereka? Apa mereka ingin menunjukkan padaku kalau mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus?'_

Jaejoong kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya. Mencoba mengacuhkan kehadiran dua orang yang kini disampingnya.

"Aku sakit atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya ketus. Kali ini ia tidak menonton sesuatu dari ponselnya melainkan ia membuka salah satu games yang ia miliki.

"Jae! Ini aku bawakan kau roti dan susu kesukaanmu!" ucap Junsu mendahului Yunho yang akan memprotes ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Hnn"

Junsu terhenyak. Merasa bingung dengan nada bicara Jaejoong yang terkesan dingin. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya karna berpikir mungkin Jaejoong sedang bad mood.

"Oh ya! Aku sudah membuatkanmu cacatan untuk pelajaran fisika tadi!" ucap Junsu ceria. Berharap Jaejoong kembali bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Tanpa kau buatkan aku juga akan tetap mengerti!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Junsu yang bingung tapi Yunho yang berada disamping Junsu juga ikut bingung melihat respon Jaejoong. Setaunya Jaejoong dan Junsu baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang Jaejoong terkesan dingin pada Junsu.

Junsu kembali mengacuhkan sifat dingin Jaejoong. Tetap mempertahankan wajah cerianya.

"Kau sakit apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin?" tanya Junsu sembari duduk dipinggiran ranjang tempat Jaejoong terbaring.

"Akh! Game over!" bukannya merespon Junsu. Jaejoong malah mengumpat karna kalah dalam games yang ia mainkan.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Junsu sedang berbicara denganmu!" ucap Yunho setelah dari tadi hanya diam.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas. Kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku butuh istiharat! Jam besuk habis! Silakan pergi!" ucap Jaejoong mengusir Junsu dan juga Yunho.

"Jae! Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Junsu akhirnya. Walau ia mempunyai sifat lemot. Tapi ia bisa dengan cepat membaca situasi seperti ini. Temanmu tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin padamu! Tentu ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi bukan?

"Kalian tau pintu keluarnya kan?" tanya Jaejoong tak merespon pertanyaan Junsu.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Jika iya katakan padaku! Jadi aku bisa memperbaikinya!"

"Jika kalian tidak mau keluar! Aku yang akan keluar!" ucap Jaejoong kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar. Tapi dengan cepat Yunho mencegahnya. Ditahannya lengan mulus itu. Membuat si pemilik berhenti.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Junsu sedang bertanya padamu! Harusnya kau menjawabnya!" ucap Yunho kesal. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong begitu dingin pada Junsu. Bukankah mereka berdua bersahabat?

"Lepaskan atau aku akan teriak!"

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong. Begitupun sebaliknya, mata doe itu juga menatap tajam mata musang didepannya. Terlihat tak takut sama sekali.

Junsu yang melihatnya jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Yunho! Sebaiknya kita pergi! Jaejoong harus istirahat!" ucap Junsu sembari menarik tangan Yunho yang mencengkam lengan Jaejoong. Bermaksud melerai perkelahian yang akan terjadi. Tapi hal itu malah disalah artikan oleh Jaejoong. Terlebih Yunho yang terlihat menuruti ucapan Junsu.

Yunho mendengus sebal sebelum menarik Junsu untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Blam!

Seiring dengan bunyi pintu yang tertutup. Tubuh ramping itu ambruk. Terduduk di dinginnya lantai. Bahunya terlihat bergetar. Mata doe yang tadinya terlihat angkuh dan dingin itu kini meredup. Menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan halus yang keluar dari bibir semerah cherry itu. Semakin lama semakin keras. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang tengah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak peduli jika orang lain akan mendengar tangisannya dan melihatnya lemah seperti saat ini.

"Jaejoong-ssi kau kenapa?" sang petugas ruang kesehatan terkejut ketika membuka pintu. Ia mendapati siswi terpintar itu tengah menangis keras sembari menutupi wajahnya.

"Astaga! Jaejoong-ssi!" ia segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong saat yeoja bermata doe itu tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Jaejoong-ssi! Jaejoong-ssi! Sadarlah!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lemas. Disamping karna fisiknya yang terasa tak nyaman untuk melakukan aktivitas, moodnya juga buruk. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur tenang. Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai hubungan Yunho dan Junsu terus saja berputar dikepalanya.

Lihat saja kantung mata yang tercetak jelas dibawah mata doenya. Terlebih dengan jalannya yang lunglai dan terlihat tak bersemangat. Ia benar-benar persis seperti zombie.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan memandang pantulan dirinya pada kaca didepannya.

'_Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa terlihat semenyedihkan ini? Hanya karna seorang Jung Yunho?' _

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kusut.

"Jaejoong? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Choi seonsangnim.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah si penanya dengan wajah bingung. "Memang kenapa Miss?" tanya Jaejoong pada guru muda berwajah cantik disampingnya.

Sang guru bahasa inggris itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan sikap salah satu siswinya ini.

'_Apa menjadi pintar itu sangat sulit? Hingga wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini?' _batinnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan ruang guru?" tanya yeoja berumur 25 tahun itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat tag-name yang bertuliskan 'Teacher Room' itu.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya. Merasa bodoh dengan tindakannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jadi sedari tadi ia berkaca didepan ruang guru?

Ia lantas membungkuk. "Jeseohamnida!"

Dan secepat mungkin berlari dari sana.

"Haish! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang terjadi padamu Kim Jaejoong?" ia menggerutu sendiri sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Ditegakkannya tubuh ramping itu. Matanya mengedar melihat sekelilingnya. Karna ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruang guru tadi, ia jadi salah jalan.

"Ck! Kenapa aku malah ke parkiran?" gumamnya lantas memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menyusuri jalan menuju kelasnya.

Tapi langkahnya berhenti kala pendengarannya tak sengaja menangkap nama Yunho dan Junsu dalam pembicaraan sekumpulan siswi satu angkatan yang berkumpul tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Tanpa sadar ia segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tiang menyangga bangunan sekolahnya dan menguping pembicaraan siswi-siswi itu.

'_Apa yang kulakukan sich? Seperti orang bodoh saja? Untuk apa aku menguping pembicaraan para penggosip itu?'_

Walaupun pikirannya menolak aksinya ini. Tapi tubuhnya tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya. Dengan kata lain, ia tetap menguping. Sepertinya penasaran akan apa yang tengah dibicarakan para siswi disana.

"Apa? Jung Yunho yang tampan tapi bodoh dan sangat nakal itu?"

'_Mereka memuji atau menghina sich?'_

"Bukankah dia kekasih Kim Jaejoong?"

"Huh? Kim Jaejoong siswi terpintar itu? Tidak mungkin!"

'_Wah~ ternyata aku terkenal juga?'_

"Iya! Tidak mungkin gadis sepintar dia mau berpacaran dengan namja bodoh seperti Jung Yunho! Yah~ walau harus kuakui jika Yunho itu memang tampan! Tapi tetap saja! Mereka sangat bertolak belakang!"

"Kau harus percaya! Aku melihat sendiri mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama!"

"Itu tidak membuktikan jika mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin saja mereka berteman?"

"Aku juga pernah melihat mereka berciuman di area parkir!"

"APA?"

Jaejoong melebarkan mata doe-nya kemudian mengingit bibir bawahnya.

'_WHAT? Ada yang melihatku berciuman dengan Yunho? Aish! Mati saja kau Kim Jaejoong!'_

"Berarti mereka benar-benar pacaran!"

"Pasti! Tapi aku merasa kasihan padanya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kudengar ia hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan Yunho dan teman-temannya saja!"

"Benarkah?"

"U'um! Terlebih sekarang Yunho kembali akrab dengan Junsu!"

"Junsu? Kim Junsu? Bukankah dia sahabat Jaejoong?"

"Benar! Kau lihat kan? Mereka sering berangkat bersama?"

"Iya! Iya! Aku juga pernah melihat mereka makan bersama di kantin!"

Jaejoong menutup matanya. Ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat mendengar penuturan teman-teman seangkatannya barusan. Ia berniat beranjak dari sana. Mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lebih lama semakin membuat moodnya bertambah buruk.

"Kau tau? Mereka dulu pernah bertunangan!"

Deg!

Jaejoong segera menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya tercekat.

'_Bertunangan?'_

"MWO? KAU BERCANDA?"

"Aku serius! Aku dulu sekelas dengan mereka waktu di Junior High School! Kabarnya mereka dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka! Mereka kan teman sejak kecil!"

"Tapi mana mungkin? Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menikah!"

"Molla~ tapi dari kabar yang kudengar! Mereka sempat mengadakan acara pertunangan yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dekatnya saja!"

"Lalu? Kenapa baru sekarang mereka akrab? Jika mereka memang bertunangan! Kenapa mereka tidak terlihat bersama sejak kelas satu?"

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tetap mendengarkan percakapan yeoja-yeoja itu membenarkan pertanyaan salah satu dari mereka barusan.

'_Dan juga! Kenapa Junsu menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?'_

"Kudengar! Saat pesta pertunangan berlangsung Ibu Yunho tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan dan meninggal hari itu juga!"

"Jadi... pertunangan mereka batal begitu?"

"Mungkin saja!"

"Lalu? Apa Jaejoong tau akan hal ini? Bukankah dia sahabat Junsu? Tidak mungkin kan Junsu tidak menceritakannya?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Matanya menutup dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada tiang penyangga dibelakangnya. Pertanyaan yeoja barusan terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

'_Kenapa Junsu tidak memberitahuku?'_

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Kepalanya mulai pusing memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan yang semakin lama semakin banyak berputar diotaknya dan memintanya untuk mencari sang jawaban.

"Sssttt! Ssssttt! Diam! Itu mereka datang!"

Jaejoong seketika membuka matanya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah sebuah motor yang baru saja dimatikan mesinnya oleh sang pengemudi. Mata doenya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik namja dan yeoja yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Tch." ia mendecih saat Junsu memberikan helm yang tadi dipakainya pada Yunho.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit saat helm yang seharusnya hanya diperuntukan untuknya itu dipakai yeoja lain. Terlebih yeoja itu adalah Junsu. Mantan atau mungkin memang tunangan Yunho sampai sekarang.

Dan saat ia melihat Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengusak kepala Junsu, rasa sakit itu semakin menyesak. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Bahkan mampu untuk melelehkan cairan bening dikedua matanya.

Satu hal yang ia rasakan. Takut. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut jika Yunho dan Junsu memang bertunangan. Jikapun mereka memang batal untuk bertunangan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka mempunyai perasaan suka satu sama lain bukan? Terlebih mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk diatas rerumputan taman belakang sekolahnya. Tangannya memegang dua kaleng minuman berkarbonasi. Saat ia telah berdiri disamping yeoja teman semasa kecilnya itu, ia lantas menempelkan kaleng ditangan kanannya ke pipi Junsu. Membuat si pemilik terkejut karna dingin yang tiba-tiba menyergap pipinya.

"Eoh! Yunho!" mata sipitnya mengikuti pergerakan Yunho yang ikut duduk disebelahnya. Kemudian menerima kaleng minuman yang sempat ditempelkan kepipinya tadi.

"Thanks!"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho membuka kaleng minumannya. Kemudian meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Kau dengar gosip yang beredar?"

"Tentang pertunangan kita?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kau terganggu akan hal itu?"

"Yeah~ sedikit! Aku hanya merasa tak nyaman menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang!"

Yunho merangkul bahu Junsu kemudian mengusak rambut yeoja disampingnya.

"Acuhkan saja! Tidak biasanya kau peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang!"

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong!"

Yunho melepas rangkulannya. "Kenapa?"

"Ia akan salah paham jika mendengar hal ini!"

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Junsu barusan. Tiba-tiba tertawa. Membuat Junsu menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan?"

Yunho segera menghentikan tawanya. "Kau lucu! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir jika Jaejoong akan salah paham dengan gosip itu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dengar ya? Kim Junsu! Jaejoong itu membenciku! Umm... bukan membenci juga sich! Dia itu tidak suka padaku! Jadi... dia tidak mungkin salah paham akan gosip ini!"

"Semoga saja ia tak salah paham! Aku masih belum tau apa salahku hingga ia begitu dingin padaku kemarin! Jika ia juga salah paham akan gosip ini! Akan semakin sulit untuk berbaikan dengannya!"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan padanya saja?"

"Dia absen hari ini!"

"He? Kenapa? Apa dia benar-benar sakit?" tanya Yunho. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa khawatir.

"Molla~ kudengar ada temanku yang melihatnya datang ke sekolah pagi tadi! Tapi entah dimana dia sekarang! Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya!"

"Eh! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja beranjak pergi.

"Mencari si jenius cantikku!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yunho berlari kearah motornya. Mengeluarkan kuncinya saat bell tanda jam istirahat berakhir. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Toh ia memang biasa membolos. Kecuali beberapa hari terakhir.

Bukannya segera menghidupkan mesin motornya untuk mencari Jaejoong seperti yang ia ucapkan pada Junsu. Ia malah membuka jok motornya. Dibukanya storage yang terhimpit mesin dan tangki bensinnya itu. Diambilnya sebuah notebook dari sana.

Jangan heran kenapa notebook itu bisa muat disana. Yunho sudah terlalu mahir untuk mengotak-atik motornya. Jadi ia memodifikasi motornya agar dapat membawa barang-barang yang ia perlukan. Contohnya notebook yang saat ini ada dipangkuannya.

Dihidupkannya notebook tersebut dan masuk kedalam salah satu aplikasinya. Tampilan layar notebooknya sekarang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan text berwarna sebaliknya –putih-

Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong. Kemudian jari-jarinya mulai mengetik kode-kode yang terlihat rumit.

"Gotcha! Sekarang tinggal masuk ke jaringan operator dan mengikuti kemana pesan tersebut dikirim!" gumamnya tersenyum puas dengan usahanya.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Hacking? Tentu saja! Ia sudah lama mempelajari ilmu itu dari beberapa temannya. Jangan dipikir ia bodoh dalam segala hal. Ia sebenarnya mempunyai otak yang lumayan pintar. Tapi ia tak ingin ambil pusing untuk mempelajari ilmu-ilmu yang diberikan para guru di sekolahnya. Toh hyungnya juga akan meluluskannya tanpa ia belajar keras!

"Honey! I'm coming!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Kau lapar?"

"Ini! Makanlah yang banyak supaya kau sehat ne?"

Yeoja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan sebuah wortel pada gajah kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum kala belalai dua kali ukuran tangannya itu mengambil wortel yang disodorkannya.

Ia lantas mengelus perlahan puncak kepala gajah kecil itu. Kemudian menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Kau harus sehat ne? Jangan pikirkan apapun yang membuatmu stress! Nanti kau jadi sepertiku! Kuberi tau kau satu hal!"

Gajah didepannya telah selesai mengunyah wortel yang diberikan yeoja cantik itu. Matanya tampak menatap yeoja bermata besar itu kemudian telinganya bergerak-gerak. Seperti ingin mendengar apa yang akan yeoja itu beritahukan.

"Kau harus menjauhi cinta! Karna mereka sangat merepotkan!"

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Yeoja berambut hitam itu segera meraih sakunya saat merasakan getaran halus yang berasal dari ponselnya. Sebuah pesan. Dibukanya pesan tersebut.

**From : 0XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Subyek : **

**Jae! Kau dimana?**

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa tidak mengenal siapa si pengirim karna nomornya tidak terdaftar dikontaknya.

**To : 0XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Subyek :**

**Kau siapa?**

Baru saja ia akan memasukkan alat telekomunikasi itu kesakunya tapi ia urungkan saat kembali merasakan getaran halus tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : 0XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Subyek :**

**Kau tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel namjachingumu sendiri? Keterlaluan **

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar-debar saat mengetahui Yunho yang tengah mengiriminya pesan. Terlebih saat melihat tulisan 'namjachingumu', ia tanpa sadar jadi tersenyum sendiri. Tapi senyumnya memudar saat teringat kejadian pagi tadi. Ia dengan cepat memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jacketnya.

Jaejoong kembali menatap anak gajah didepannya. "Aku bingung! Sebenarnya dia itu menyukaiku atau Junsu?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia merasakan getaran halus itu lagi. Tapi ia abaikan. Saat ini ia terlalu malas untuk berhubungan dengan namja yang telah membuat moodnya berada dilevel terendah seperti saat ini.

Ia kembali memberikan anak gajah didepannya sebuah wortel. "Menurutmu? Apa mereka benar-benar bertunangan?"

Drrrttt... Drrttt...

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Mencoba kembali mengacuhkan getaran ponselnya.

"Jika pun mereka memang batal untuk bertunangan! Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka saling menyukai kan? Bukankah mereka teman sejak kecil?"

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Yunho menyukai Junsu? Dia terlihat bahagia bersama Junsu! Tidak seperti saat bersamaku!"

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

"Kau tau? Aku merasa kesal saat ia memberikan helmnya untuk dipakai Junsu! Dia bilang helm itu khusus ia beli untukku! Tapi nyatanya? Ia memperbolehkan orang lain untuk memakainya! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Drrrttt... Drrtttt...

"Hhhh... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

Drrrrttt... Drrrrtttt...

"Ck! Pengganggu!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Ia lantas menonaktifkan ponselnya tanpa membaca pesan-pesan yang telah masuk ke ponselnya. Kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas ranselnya.

Jaejoong memegang perutnya. Ughh~ dia lapar. Diliriknya jam tangan yang menggelang manis ditangannya. Benar saja! Sudah saatnya jam makan siang.

"Kau sudah kenyang? Sekarang malah aku yang kelaparan! Aku makan dulu ne? Aku akan kembali lagi nanti! Pay! Pay!" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada gajah kecil tadi saat ia keluar dari kandang sang gajah.

"Enaknya makan apa yah?" mata doe itu nampak mengedar. Memilih-milih tempat makan yang tersebar disekelilingnya. Maklum saja. Saat ini ia tengah berada disebuah kebun binatang jadi wajar jika ia banyak mendapati pedagang makanan yang menjajakan dagangannya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Tuk!

Kepala yeoja cantik itu kembali terantuk pada kaca bus disampingnya. Ia segera membuka matanya. Mencoba mengenali daerah tempat bus yang ia tumpangi tengah melaju.

'Masih jauh!' pikirnya.

Kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia sangat lelah setelah seharian menemani gajah kecil yang ia namai 'Phanie' di kebun binatang tadi. Entahlah~ kenapa yeoja bermata besar itu tak pernah bosan bermain bersama gajah itu. Walaupun ia harus ditegur beberapa kali oleh petugas yang menjaga para gajah disana karna terlalu lama masuk didalam kandang sedangkan batas waktu berkunjung hanya 2 jam bagi tiap orang.

Tuk!

Kepala itu kembali terantuk pada kaca saat ia mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia duduk paling belakang dan mepet pada jendela, jadi tak ada orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Terlebih hari sudah gelap.

Matanya terbuka sebentar namun kembali menutup. Ia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini. Entah itu mimpi atau bukan. Ia merasa seseorang menarik kepalanya dan meletakkannya pada bahunya.

Jaejoong yang merasa menemukan tempat yang lebih nyaman dari pada kaca yang terasa dingin dipipinya itu. Menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sang pemilik bahu yang menjadi sandaran Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong. Membuat yeoja cantik itu semakin merasa nyaman.

"Jaljayo~ Jae!"

Cup!

Bibir berbentuk hati itu mengecup singkat bibir merah Jaejoong. Membuat sang pemilik tersenyum karnanya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Ngghhh~"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan mengucek-ngucek mata doe miliknya. Kemudian menguap lebar. Tangannya ia renggangkan kedepan.

Keningnya berkerut. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

'_Kenapa jalan didepanku bergoyang?'_

Ia kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

'_Sejak kapan kamarku menjadi jalanan seperti ini? Apa aku tertidur di jalan?'_

Ia kembali mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mungkin matanya salah lihat.

"Kau sudah bangun!"

Suara seseorang yang amat ia kenal, terdengar dekat ditelinganya. Ia seketika terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya otaknya baru saja menyadari posisinya.

"Ya! Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba seperti itu! Kau bisa jatuh!"

"Ya! Turunkan aku!" pekik Jaejoong sembari memukul-mukul bahu Yunho. Yah~ bahu! Karna Jaejoong saat ini tengah berada dipunggung Yunho. Dengan kata lain _piggy back_.

"Kau akan benar-benar terjatuh jika terus bergerak seperti itu!" omel Yunho nampak kualahan menahan keseimbangannya.

"Turunkan aku! Bodoh! Yaaa~" Jaejoong tak menghentikan aksi pukul-memukulnya.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. "Pilih! Kuturunkan dan kau kucium atau tetap kugendong dan kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat!"

"Itu bukan sebuah pilihan!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pilih! Dan kau taukan apa yang akan kupilih?" Yunho sudah akan menurunkan Jaejoong tapi segera Jaejoong cegah.

"Ne! Ne! Ne! Pilihan kedua! Terus jalan! Ppalli!"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Pegangan! Kau ingin jatuh?"

"Sireo!"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau terjatuh dan terluka! Aku tidak akan menolongmu!"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak akan tega meninggalkanmu sendirian disini?"

Jaejoong mendengus. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan.

'Apakah ia begitu tidak menyukaiku?'

"Turunkan aku!" ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu?"

"Turunkan aku!" ulang Jaejoong, kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih dingin.

"Tidak!"

"Turunkan aku! Bodoh! Kau tuli atau apa?"

"Sekali kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia lantas mendorong tubuhnya tiba-tiba kebelakang. Dan alhasil.

Bruukk!

Ia terjatuh. Yunho segera memutar tubuhnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang terduduk dibelakangnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau nekat sekali sih? Kau terluka?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Tapi yang ditanya tak menjawab.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Jawab aku! Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Tapi Jaejoong tetap tak merespon.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" merasa kesal karna diacuhkan ia jadi tidak sadar telah membentak Jaejoong.

Mata musang itu membulat. Ia lantas merutuki kebodohannya barusan. Saat melihat bahu yeoja didepannya bergetar, diikuti dengan isakan tangis yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Mianhae... Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu!" sesal Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, namun segera ditepis yeoja cantik itu.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae! Uljima ne?" bujuk Yunho. Kali ini tangannya mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

"Jahat! Hiks!"

"Mian ne? Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Kenapa hiks! Kau begitu kasar padaku? Hiks! Sedangkan jika bersama hiks Junsu kau begitu hiks baik padanya!"

"Mianhae... Aku tak bermaksud begitu! Uljima ne?"

"Apa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku? Kau membenciku? hiks"

"Aniya~ tentu saja aku tidak membencimu!"

"Lalu kenapa hiks kau begitu kasar padaku hiks!"

"Jae~ aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

"Aku tau hiks aku tidak lebih baik hiks dari Junsu hiks! Aku manja! Hiks egois! Hiks! Dan juga cengeng! Hiks!"

"Jae~"

Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah cantiknya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan itu untuk menatap lebih jelas wajah Jaejoong. Menatap kedua mata doe yang terus mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Kemudian dengan lembut mengusap pipinya.

"Dengar! Bagiku! Kau itu lebih baik dari Junsu! Ani... bukan hanya Junsu! Tapi yeoja diseluruh dunia pun takkan ada yang bisa menandingimu! Kau terbaik dari yang terbaik!"

"Gojimal!" ucap Jaejoong sembari sesenggukan. Tangisannya mulai mereda. Merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong jika aku bisa jujur?"

Jaejoong memberengut. Kehilangan akal untuk membantah ucapan Yunho.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita pulang! Ibumu pasti sangat khawati!"

Jaejoong segera mengangguk. Ia baru ingat kalau ia tidak memberitahu ibunya jika ia akan pulang larut malam. Pasti yeoja paruh baya itu sangat khawatir. Atau jangan-jangan ibunya sudah menelpon polisi untuk melaporkan tentang menghilangnya dirinya?

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Jonggie~ bangun nak! Nanti kau terlambat!" suara Mrs. Kim terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya yang terbuka.

Keningnya berkerut. Tak biasanya ia mendapati sang anak masih berada ditempat tidurnya jam segini. Ia tau benar jika anaknya itu paling anti dengan yang namanya telat. Dengan tergesa ia menghampiri sang anak.

"Jonggie~ kau tidak sekolah hem?" tanya Mrs. Kim seraya menguncang bahu Jaejoong pelan. Membuat si pemilik melenguh dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Mata doe itu terbuka. Menatap sang ibu sayu. Mrs. Kim yang melihatnya segera mendapatkan kejanggalan pada tubuh sang anak.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Mrs. Kim sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi sang anak.

"Omo! Badanmu panas! Eomma akan panggil dokter! Sebaiknya kau tidak usah masuk sekolah ne?"

Tanpa menunggu respon Jaejoong. Mrs. Kim segera keluar dari kamar yeoja cantik itu untuk menelpon dokter sekalian membuatkan anaknya bubur.

"Eunggg?" Jaejoong mengernyit. Tangannya meraba dahinya kemudian beralih kelehernya.

'Panas!' pikirnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" ia menutup mulutnya saat terbatuk. Dapat ia rasakan nafasnya juga terasa panas.

"Sepertinya aku demam!" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Ia meraih boneka gajah disampingnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Pasti gara-gara semalam!" gumamnya lagi. Bersamaan dengan bayangan kejadian tadi malam yang muncul dipikirannya.

"OMO!" ia memekik keras.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku menangis didepannya? Dan juga? Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu? AAAAAA!"

Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan boneka yang ia peluk, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang menendang-nendang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hingga kain bercorak gajah itu terjatuh kelantai.

"AAAAAA~" teriakannya teredam oleh boneka yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Sssttt... Sssttt... Lihat! Itu dia Kim Junsu!"

"Hah? Kim Junsu sahabat Jaejoong yang merebut Yunho itu?"

"Ssssttt... Pelankan suaramu!"

"Apa karna itu Jaejoong tidak masuk 2 hari ini!"

"Jelas saja! Siapa yang tidak sakit hati kekasihnya diambil oleh sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Benar juga!"

Junsu yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan, menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ia menutup buku yang sempat dibacanya dan mengembalikannya ketempatnya semula. Kakinya kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan yang penuh dengan buku itu.

Baru selangkah ia keluar dari perpustakaan. Seseorang merangkul bahunya. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu betul siapa si perangkul.

"Hey! Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Yunho mengimbangi langkah Junsu.

Junsu segera menepis tangan Yunho yang merangkul bahunya.

"Kau tidak lihat semua orang memandang kita?"

"Lalu?"

Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya. Pandangannya kemudian mengedar. Terlihat dimata sipitnya semua murid yang ada dikoridor tengah menatap ia dan Yunho. Ia kemudian menarik tangan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Mencari tempat sepi tanpa ada orang yang menatap mereka ingin tau.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Kau tau sendiri kan aku orang bagaimana?"

"Sebaiknya kita mulai menjaga jarak dari sekarang!"

Kedua alis Yunho bertautan. "Wae?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Semua orang sedang membicarakan kita?"

"Lalu?"

"Arrrggg! Kau harusnya belajar memperdulikan lingkunganmu Jung Yunho!"

"Kenapa harus? Toh bukan mereka yang membiayai hidupku!"

Junsu menghela nafasnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak peduli! Tapi aku merasa sangat terganggu akan hal ini!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi jika di sekolah! Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

Junsu mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Oh ya! Kau ingin mendengar kabar bagus dariku?"

"Apa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Jaejoong ternyata juga menyukaiku~" ucap Yunho girang. Ia segera memeluk Junsu erat seraya tertawa senang.

"Jinja?" tanya Junsu merenggangkan pelukan Yunho.

"U'um! Aku mengetahuinya kemarin!"

"Waaaa~ chukkae!" Junsu kembali memeluk Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kemudian mengajak tubuh Junsu yang masih dipeluknya berputar-putar.

Klik!

Mereka tampak tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengabadikan moment tersebut.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Hoammm~" tubuh mungilnya menggeliat.

Mata besarnya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali kemudian melirik jam dinding yang tergantung diatas pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah siang rupanya?" gumamnya.

Tangannya meraih kening dan lehernya. Panasnya sudah turun dan badannya lumayan nyaman untuk digerakkan ketimbang tadi pagi. Ia lantas bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal dibelakangnya. Diambilnya segelas air putih yang disediakan sang ibu sebelum dia tidur tadi. Kemudian meneguknya hingga habis.

Ia bangkit berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung, namun dengan cepat ia kendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar yang diatasnya terdapat tas ransel miliknya. Dirogohnya salah satu kantong ranselnya. Setelah benda yang ia cari ditemukan, ia kembali ketempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatasnya.

Triiing~

Ponselnya ia aktifkan. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga ponselnya mulai bergetar beberapa kali.

"Ishh~ berapa kali sich? Dia mengirimiku pesan?"

Kata-katanya terdengar ketus tapi berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar.

Ia mulai membuka satu-persatu pesan yang masuk. Dimulai dari pesan yang ia terima kemarin saat ia berada di kebun binatang.

**From : 0XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Subyek : **

**Tentu saja aku menyukaimu!**

**Junsu? Dia hanya sahabat ku sejak kecil!**

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia familiar dengan pertanyaan dari pesan yang berkesan sebuah jawaban itu. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat ucapannya kemarin. Dan otaknya memproyeksikan sebuah kejadian saat ia bertanya pada gajah kecil dari kebun binatang.

"_Aku bingung! Sebenarnya dia itu menyukaiku atau Junsu?"_

OMO! Ia segera menutup mulutnya. Apa mungkin? Yunho ada disekitarnya saat mengatakan hal itu? Apa ia mendengarnya?

Jaejoong kembali membuka pesan berikutnya.

**From : 0XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Subyek :**

**Bertunangan? Tentu saja tidak! Kami sudah membatalkannya sejak lama! **

**Apa kau terganggu akan hal itu?**

"_Menurutmu? Apa mereka benar-benar bertunangan?"_

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Ia segera menghubungkan apa yang ia ucapkan saat itu dengan pesan yang Yunho kirim.

"_Jika pun mereka memang batal untuk bertunangan! Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka saling menyukai kan? Bukankah mereka teman sejak kecil?" _

**Sudah kukatakan bukan? Jika aku menyukaimu? Dan Junsu hanya temanku sejak kecil?**

"_Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Yunho menyukai Junsu? Dia terlihat bahagia bersama Junsu! Tidak seperti saat bersamaku!"_

**Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! Sarange! PUAS?**

"_Kau tau? Aku merasa kesal saat ia memberikan helmnya untuk dipakai Junsu! Dia bilang helm itu khusus ia beli untukku! Tapi nyatanya? Ia memperbolehkan orang lain untuk memakainya! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"_

**He-hey? Kau cemburu? Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku minta maaf dan tidak akan memperbolehkan orang lain untuk memakai helm tersebut kecuali kau! Atau... Apa perlu kubelikan yang baru? **

"_Hhhh... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya!"_

**Aku juga menyukaimu! Sangat! Sarange jenius cantikku!**

Blusshhh!

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan boneka gajah miliknya.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkannya sebanyak itu?"

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Mata doenya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyum lebarnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa senang. Hatinya menghangat dan rasanya dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Hihihi!" ia tampak tertawa pelan.

'_Rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari pada memenangkan olympiade matematika ataupun fisika!'_

Drrrtttt... Drrrttt...

Sebuah pesan masuk.

Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang sempat terlempar –saking senangnya- dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Berharap sang pengirim adalah Yunho. Ia merasa sangat merindukan namja itu saat ini.

Matanya terpaku pada pesan multimedia yang menampilkan sebuah foto dilayar ponselnya. Nafasnya berhenti. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak menyayanginya. Baru saja kebahagiaan itu ia rasakan. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia mengambilnya kembali?

"Bodoh!"

Bibir merah yang nampak pucat itu bergetar. Mata doenya memanas dan tak lama kemudian mulai mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. Awalnya hanya beberapa butir tapi lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah aliran deras yang membasahi pipinya.

"Bodoh!"

Isakan itu mulai terdengar semakin keras.

"Bodoh!"

Ia melempar ponselnya. Kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bodoh!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

TBC~

**O'ow! Apakah yang lihat Jaema?**

**Ottae? YUNJAE momentnya masih kurang? **

**Oh ya! Soal Eun yang ngotot untuk mengejaan Pabo menjadi Bapo! Eun minta maaf! SUMPAH! Eun baru nyadar kalo itu Bapo! Maksud eun itu Pabo! Hehe... udah salah! Ngotot pula! Hehe... **

**Jeseohamnida #bow**

**Diperkirakan FF ini ending satu chap lagi! kalau tidak ada perubahan rencana! Dan jangan khawatir! Updatenya bakal cepet kok! Karna Eun kan udah mulai kuliah! Jadi bisa menggunakan internet sepuasnya! #lirik wireless kampus**

**And the last... **

**Mind to repiu? **


	7. Chapter 7 END

Motor hijau itu berhenti didepan kediaman keluarga Kim. Tampak yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Junsu dengan keranjang buah ditangannya turun dari motor itu. Disusul dengan namja tampan pemilik sekaligus si pengemudi motor.

"Ehhh~ mau kemana kau?" tanya Junsu sembari menarik kerah belakang seragam yang dikenakan Yunho.

"Tentu saja menjenguk kekasihku!" jawab Yunho yang kini berdiri disamping Junsu.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Apa semua laki-laki tidak pernah peka dengan perasaan orang-orang sekelilingnya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa gender?"

"Haish! Lupakan! Pokoknya kita tidak boleh menjenguknya bersama-sama!"

"Wae?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut.

Junsu yang mendengarnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba sabar menghadapi temannya satu ini.

"Tentu saja agar Jaejoong tidak salah paham terhadap kita!"

"Tapi kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun! Untuk apa kita takut? Jika kita seperti ini Jaejoong akan semakin mengira kita ada apa-apa!"

"Haish! Terserah kau! Yang penting sekarang! Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya sendirian! Kau pulang sana!" usir Junsu sembari mendorong bahu Yunho.

"Tapi aku merindukan Jaejoong!" rengek Yunho bersikeras untuk ikut menjenguk Jaejoong.

"Jadi izinkan aku ikut menjenguknya juga ne?" tambahnya kemudian.

"Pokoknya tidak! Kau bisa menjenguknya besok atau setelah aku selesai! Okey?"

"Aish... Arra~"

Junsu tersenyum melihat Yunho yang akhirnya menyerah. Ia segera memasuki rumah Jaejoong. Ditekannya bel sesampainya didepan pintu berornamen kayu itu.

"Annyoeng ahjumma!" sapa Junsu sembari membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Su~i? Masuklah!" ajak Mrs. Kim membuka lebar pintu rumahnya untuk menyilakan sang tamu masuk.

"Jaejoong tidak masuk hari ini! Apa dia sakit?" tanya Junsu sembari mengikuti Mrs. Kim menuju dapur.

"Ne! Tadi pagi badannya panas! Sepertinya ia terserang demam! Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" ucap Mrs. Kim seraya menyambut keranjang buah yang diserahkan Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Mrs. Kim barusan. "Kami ada sedikit masalah!"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Junsu mengangguk. Membuat Mrs. Kim melanjutkan gerakan tangannya yang sempat terhenti saat mengeluarkan buah-buahan dari keranjangnya.

"Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya?"

"Ada sebuah kesalahpahaman!"

Kini Mrs. Kim tampak mengupas apel dan memotong-motongnya. "Pasti Jonggie yang salah paham bukan?"

Junsu mengusap lehernya. Merasa tidak nyaman jika ia membenarkan ucapan Mrs. Kim barusan.

"Jonggie itu memang keras kepala! Selalu mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri dan menganggap dirinya selalu benar!" ucap Mrs. Kim, kali ini ia mengupas sebuah melon kemudian memotongnya kecil-kecil.

"Jadi kau harus sabar menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi! Ahjumma yakin kau tidak bersalah!"

"Gomawoyo ahjumma!"

"Pantas saja beberapa hari ini ia terlihat murung! Jadi ia memang ada masalah! Ini! Bawalah ke kamar Jonggie!" Mrs. Kim menyerahkan nampan berisi segelas jus dan piring berisi buah-buahan yang telah ia potong tadi.

Junsu menerima nampan tersebut dan mengangguk.

"Kau pasti bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman diantara kalian! Ahjumma tinggal ke supermarket sebentar ne? Ada yang harus ku beli!"

"Ne! Ahjumma! Hati-hati dijalan!"

Junsu segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Kim dan berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas sejenak saat langkahnya sampai didepan pintu kamar sahabatnya. Mempersiapkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu kemudian mengetuk pintu dua kali.

Tok! Tok!

"Jaejoong! Ini aku Junsu! Aku masuk ne?"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia lantas mengangguk dan membuka pintu bertuliskan 'Jaejoong's Room' didepannya.

"Hey Jae! Apa kau tidur?" tanya Junsu dengan suara pelan. Takut mengusik Jaejoong yang mungkin sedang tertidur. Pasalnya posisi Jaejoong tengah tidur memunggunginya. Jadi ia tidak tau pasti apakah Jaejoong tengah tertidur atau tidak.

Tak ada respon. Junsu lantas meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya keatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Jaejoong membuat Junsu bernafas lega. Setidaknya Jaejoong masih mau berbicara dengannya walau nadanya terdengar ketus dan dingin.

"Kau absen selama 2 hari! Tentu saja aku khawatir! Kata Kim ahjumma kau terkena demam? Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?" tanya Junsu perhatian.

"Tch. Tak usah sok peduli!"

"Jae~ bisa kau bicara padaku kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti ini?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Junsu. Merasa muak dengan sikap Junsu yang terlihat tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Dasar tidak tau diri! Kau masih bertanya mengapa aku bersikap dingin padamu? Selama ini kukira kau adalah orang baik! Ternyata kau tak lebih dari orang yang menusuk sahabatnya dari belakang!"

"Apa ini tentang Yunho?"

"See? Kau sudah tau bukan?"

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Yunho! Kami hanya teman semasa kecil!"

"Teman semasa kecil yang bertunangan right?"

"Jae~ itu sudah lama terjadi! Dan juga! Pertunangan kami sudah batal! Sekarang kami hanya sebatas teman!"

"Teman yang mampu berkencan di taman? Berangkat dan pulang bersama? Lalu terakhir! Kalian berpelukan mesra!"

"Apa? berpelukan mesra?"

"Kau mau meyangkal? Lihat ini!" Jaejoong melemparkan ponselnya pada Junsu.

Alis Junsu bertautan. Ia lantas mengambil ponsel Jaejoong yang terlempar dipangkuannya, karna posisinya yang duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Bukankah ini?" matanya melebar melihat foto dirinya dan Yunho yang sedang berpelukan.

"Kau ingin menyangkalnya?"

"Ini! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Kami hanya berpelukan biasa!"

"Tapi yang kulihat tidak begitu!"

"Jae~ percayalah padaku! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku dan Yunho benar-benar hanya bersahabat! Tak lebih!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu jika kau sendiri tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyembunyikan fakta jika kau kenal dengan Yunho bahkan kau pernah bertunangan dengannya! Atau... Kau memang sengaja membuat taruhan itu? Apa motif mu sebenarnya? Kau ingin balas dendam padaku?"

"Mwo? Jae! Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu!"

"Lantas? Kenapa aku harus mendengar fakta itu dari orang lain? Bukan dari mulut sahabatku sendiri! Bukankah itu artinya kau memang tidak mempercayaiku dan menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jae! Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu! Aku hanya merasa tidak perlu memberitahumu!"

"Baiklah! Sekarang keluar dari kamarku dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi!"

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli? Atau haruskah kupanggil security untuk menyeretmu keluar? **Pergi dari sini! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!**" ucap Jaejoong dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya. Emosinya sudah berada diubun-ubun.

Dengan cepat ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya yang sempat terduduk karna berdebat dengan Junsu tadi. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Junsu.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sekelas?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Yunho yang mendorong troly belanjaannya.

Yup! Yunho saat ini sedang menemani Mrs. Kim berbelanja disalah satu supermarket dekat rumah Jaejoong. Ketika ia berniat pergi dari rumah Jaejoong tadi, Mrs. Kim keluar dan menegurnya. Dengan senang hati ia berbasa-basi sedikit dengan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Dan saat tahu Mrs. Kim akan pergi ke supermarket, ia menawarkan bantuannya untuk mengantar wanita paruh baya itu. Tentu saja tidak dengan motornya.

"Aniyo~ kami berbeda kelas!"

"Owh~ begitu! Apa kau juga mengenal Junsu?"

"Ne! Kami teman semenjak kecil!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Mrs. Kim mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sayuran yang sedari tadi dipilihnya.

"Ne!"

"Junsu itu anak yang baik! Hahhh~ semoga mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan berbicara baik-baik!"

"Apa sebelumnya mereka pernah bertengkar?"

"Kau tau mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"Ah~ itu... Karna Junsu memberitahuku!" ucap Yunho gugup. Ia takut kalau Mrs. Kim tau bahwa dirinya lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Junsu dan Jaejoong bertengkar.

"Hoksi... Apa mereka sedang memperebutkanmu?"

"MWO? A-a-aniyo! Ten-tentu saja tidak!"

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Mrs. Kim ragu sembari memberikan pandangan menyelidiknya pada Yunho.

"I-i-i-tu!"

"Hahaha... Tak usah berwajah tegang begitu! Jikapun memang benar! Itu bukan urusanku! Hahhh~ terkadang tanpa orang tua sadari! Anak mereka begitu cepat tumbuh besar! Padahal aku merasa baru kemarin aku mengendongnya!" ucap Mrs. Kim menerawang masa lalu.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lega sambil mengikuti Mrs. Kim dari belakang.

'_Beliau benar-benar orang yang pengertian!' _

Mrs. Kim menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Beruntung Yunho dengan cepat menyadarinya hingga tak membuat troly yang didorongnya menabrak wanita paruh baya itu.

"Waegeureyo? Ahjumma?" tanya Yunho menatap bingung raut wajah Mrs. Kim yang terlihat takut sekaligus cemas.

"Aku hanya takut mereka akan menghancurkan barang-barang lagi!"

"M-MWO?"

"Yeah~ setiap mereka bertengkar biasanya akan melempar barang-barang disekitarnya! Sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong yang melakukannya!"

Mata Yunho membulat. Merasa khawatir jika salah satu diantara sahabat dan kekasihnya itu terluka.

"Terakhir kali! Jaejoong memecahkan lemari kaca diruang tamu!"

"M-mwo? A-a-apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka berdua saja?"

"Hahahahaha... Lihatlah! Wajahmu sungguh lucu anak muda! Aku hanya bercanda! Mereka akan baik-baik saja!"

Yunho menghela nafas lega. Astaga! Ia tidak menyangka jika ibu dari kekasihnya itu orang yang suka bercanda!

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar Junsu berteriak padanya segera bangun dan menatap Junsu tajam.

"YA! KIM JUNSU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU?"

Junsu tanpa takut, membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Ia tidak bersalah! Sudah sepatutnya ia membela dirinya dan menyadarkan sahabatnya itu jika semua yang dipikirkan yeoja cantik itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman!

"KENAPA? KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU HUH?"

"KAU-"

"ORANG EGOIS SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK DITAKUTI! KAU YANG SELALU MERASA BENAR TANPA MENDENGARKAN PENJELASAN ORANG LAIN! HANYA PEDULI PADA PERASAANMU TANPA TAU ORANG LAIN JUGA SAMA TERLUKANYA DENGAN DIRIMU!"

"YA MEMANG! AKU EGOIS DAN AKU MEMANG SELALU MERASA BENAR! TAPI AKU TIDAK LEBIH BUSUK DARIMU KIM JUNSU! KAU- SAHABAT YANG MENUSUK DARI BELAKANG!"

"BENAR? BENAR DARI SUDUT PANDANGMU? KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT DARI SEGALA SUDUT!"

"UNTUK APA MELIHAT SEMUA SUDUT JIKA SATU SUDUT SAJA SUDAH MEMBENARKAN APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN!"

Junsu terdiam. Nafasnya memburu begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya sama-sama terselebungi amarah masing-masing. Tak ada yang berniat untuk mengalah karna mereka sama-sama merasa benar.

"Kenapa diam? Kau mengakui jika akulah yang benar Kim Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong sarkatik, ia mendecih dan memandang remeh Junsu.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan!" Junsu menatap tajam Jaejoong begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Setelah satu tahun lebih kita bersahabat! Ini yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku kau perlakukan seperti ini?" ucap Jaejoong bergetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan sesuatu yang akan mengalir dari kedua mata doe miliknya.

"Aku tau! Karna kau juga pernah melakukannya padaku!"

"Apa?" mata doe itu melebar.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Jangan bilang jika kau tidak sengaja melakukannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin mengarang cerita agar aku merasa bersalah?"

"Untuk apa aku mengarang cerita Kim Jaejoong? Sedangkan kau tau pasti bagaimana nilai bahasaku! Aku tak sepandai dirimu yang bisa mengarang sebuah novel hanya dalam waktu tiga hari!"

Junsu melipat tangannya kedepan dada. Mempersiapkan mentalnya sebelum mengeluarkan apa yang ia pendam selama bersahabat dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau ingat Choi Siwon? Kau pasti ingat! Namja tampan si ketua OSIS saat kita kelas 1! Kau taukan aku menyukainya? Dan saat aku mengenalkannya padamu! Beberapa hari kemudian dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyukaimu!"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tau betapa terkejut dan sedihnya aku saat itu? Tapi aku tak menyalahkanmu karna itu memang bukan salahmu! Tapi kejadian yang sama kembali terulang!"

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Junsu. Otaknya masih mengingat dan berpikir 'Apa benar yang diucapkan Junsu? Mungkin saja ia berbohong!'

"Choi Minho! Lee Taemin! Lee Jinki! Kim Key Bum! Kim Hyung Joong! No Minwoo! Lee Sungjong! Choi Minki! Semuanya! Semuanya MENYUKAIMU!"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tau kau cantik! Pintar! Berprestasi! Jenius! Tapi tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku menyukai namja yang kusukai? Tidak bisakah kau tidak merebutnya dariku?"

"Ju-Junsu! Aku tidak mengambil mereka darimu! Mereka yang mendekatiku!"

"Kau merasa dirimu benar? Tapi yang kulihat kau salah!"

"Ya! Kau salah paham! Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka! Aku bahkan tidak tau jika mereka menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak perlu melihat semua sudut karna satu sudut saja sudah membenarkan apa yang kupikirkan!" ucap Junsu mengulang ucapan Jaejoong beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau! Kau sengaja menceritakan ini sekarang agar aku merasa bersalah dan memaafkanmu kan? IYA KAN?"

"KALAU IYA KENAPA? AKU HANYA MEREBUT YUNHO DARIMU! SEDANGKAN KAU? KAU MEREBUT SEMUA NAMJA YANG KUSUKAI! ITU TIDAK SEBANDING KIM JAEJOONG!"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MEREBUT MEREKA DARIMU!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MEREBUT YUNHO DARIMU!"

"KAU JELAS-JELAS MEREBUTNYA! KAU MENYURUHNYA UNTUK MENGANTAR-JEMPUTMU KAN? KAU BERKENCAN DENGANNYA WAKTU DITAMAN! DAN TERAKHIR KAU MEMELUKNYA! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN ITU PADA NAMJA YANG KAU SUKAI!"

"TIDAK PERNAH? LALU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN PARK YOOCHUN?"

"A-ap-ap? Yoochun sunbae? Jangan katakan jika kau juga menyukainya?"

"Guere! Aku memang menyukainya! Karna itu aku tidak memberitahumu jika aku mengenalnya! Aku tidak ingin kau kembali merebutnya! Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya darimu! Tapi apa? Tiba-tiba kau mengatakan jika dia adalah sunbaemu? Kau ingat saat di kantin? Kalian mengacuhkanku begitu saja! Kalian tidak menganggapku ada! Dan beberapa hari setelah itu Yoochun sunbae tidak pernah peduli lagi padaku! Bahkan ia lebih memilih menjemputmu daripada aku! Kau tau? Bagaimana sakitnya tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ta-tapi! Itu semua tidak membenarkan tindakanmu untuk merebut Yunho dariku!"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa melakukannya jika aku mau! Pertunanganku dan Yunho dibatalkan karna Jung ahjumma meninggal! Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi sekarang kan?"

"Kau-"

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"KIM JUNSU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Junsu dan menarik rambut ikal yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"AAAAA! LEPASKAN!" Junsu memberontak. Ia berusaha menghindar dari Jaejoong tapi entah kenapa tenaga yeoja cantik itu jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"KAU HARUS MATI!"

Junsu merasakan perih pada kepalanya saat tarikan Jaejoong pada rambutnya semakin kuat. Pita yang sempat dipakainya terlempar kelantai. Ia mulai merasa pusing. Pandangannya mengabur. Tapi ia tidak kehilangan akal. Dengan cepat ia menunduk dan menarik kaki Jaejoong hingga yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang itu terjatuh.

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI!" teriak Junsu, ia segera menyerang balik Jaejoong. Menindih tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya dan menarik rambut Jaejoong sama dengan yang dilakukan yeoja cantik itu padanya tadi.

"AAAAA! SAKIT!" Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan. Ia berusaha memukul-mukul tangan Junsu yang menjambak kuat rambutnya hingga ia merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut dari kulit kepalanya.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Terlihat jelas wajah tampan itu diliputi rasa cemas yang berlebihan. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok Mrs. Kim yang tengah membayar barang belanjaannya dikasir. Mata musang itu kini beralih pada ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Apa sebaiknya kutelpon?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Sejak Mrs. Kim mengatakan Jaejoong yang membanting lemari kaca saat bertengkar dengan Junsu, ia jadi khawatir dengan kondisi yeoja cantiknya itu. Yah~ walau yang diucapkan Mrs. Kim tadi hanya sekedar lelucon.

"Yunho-ssi?" Yunho tersentak mendengar panggilan Mrs. Kim, ia segera menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang terlihat kesulitan membawa kantong-kantong belanjaannya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya!" pinta Yunho segera mengambil alih kantong-kantong belanjaan milik Mrs. Kim.

"Gomawoyo! Kau memang anak yang baik! Jika saja Jonggie mempunyai namjachingu seperti dirimu! Aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi!"

Blussshh!

Yunho tertunduk malu. Secara tidak langsung beliau menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong bukan? Walau Yunho memang belum memberitahu jika ia adalah kekasih Jaejoong! Ia hanya merasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat!

"Ahh~ ne! Gamsahamnida!" ucap Yunho membungkuk sopan.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Kau pasti belum makan siang!"

"Ahh~ aniyo! Tidak perlu repot-repot!"

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu! Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karna kau telah menemaniku berbelanja!"

Yunho mengangguk. Tidak sopan pikirnya menolak tawaran Mrs. Kim. Walau ia sangat ingin segera pulang kerumah Jaejoong. Ia ingin memastikan jika yeoja cantiknya itu baik-baik saja.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Ruangan yang tadinya rapi itu kini terlihat berantakan. Bad cover yang semestinya menyelimuti tempat tidur terbengkalai dilantai, bantal dan boneka gajah yang tadinya duduk manis diatas ranjang berukuran sedang itu terlempar jauh. Accesorris pemilik kamar yang tertata rapi kini berjatuhan dilantai. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan pecah akibat tak kuat menahan kerasnya lantai.

Persis layaknya kamar yang habis tersapu badai. Hujan kapas yang berasal dari bantal dan guling yang kini tak berbentuk lagi menambah kesan betapa hancurnya kamar tersebut. Namun hal itu tak membuat kedua orang yeoja penyebab timbulnya kehancuran kamar tersebut meninggalkan ruangan yang sekarang sepertinya tidak pantas lagi disebut sebagai kamar.

Kedua yeoja itu tak lain adalah sipemilik kamar dan sahabatnya. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu. Keduanya tengah mengatur nafas masing-masing akibat dari perkelahian sengit yang dilakukan keduanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jaejoong menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan bintang dan bulan buatan yang akan memancarkan cahaya kekuningan saat keadaan kamar gelap. Nafasnya sudah kembali teratur. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu yang penampilannya tak kalah berantakannya dengan dirinya. Kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Junsu yang mendengarnya segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong. Pandangannya bertumbukan dengan mata doe milik Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Junsu sinis.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa diikuti dengan Jaejoong setelahnya. Keduanya tertawa keras sembari menatap langit-langit kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menghentikan tawanya. "Berhenti tertawa!"

Junsu memandang Jaejoong tak suka. Ia kemudian kembali tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong tertawa keras. Apa ada yang salah dengan otak mereka? Apa setelah aksi jambak-menjambak rambut yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu telah membuat otak mereka menjadi agak bermasalah?

Tenang~ ini sudah biasa terjadi! Mereka akan selalu seperti ini sehabis bertengkar hebat! Mereka akan berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan tadi –saling menjambak dan memukul- adalah tindakan yang bodoh! Bukan begitu cara untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah! Tapi mereka harus mengakui jika dengan bertengkar hebat seperti tadi masalah mereka akan terselesaikan! Yah~ walau cara yang ditempuh salah!

Tapi bukankah saat seseorang berada dalam emosi tertinggi ia akan mampu mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam?

"Hey! Aku minta maaf karna telah merebut semua namja yang kau suka! But I'm swear! Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja!" ucap Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu. Memandang rambut Junsu yang terlihat lucu karna sangat tidak beraturan akibat ia tarik tadi.

"Arra~ dan ganti kalimatmu! Kau bukan merebut! Tapi mencuri semua perhatian mereka dariku!"

"Bukankah itu terdengar sama?"

Junsu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong. "Aku juga minta maaf! Walaupun aku tidak tau untuk apa aku meminta maaf!"

"Tidak tau?" Jaejoong menatap tajam Junsu.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku karna kau tidak memberitahuku tentang pertunanganmu dengan Yunho!"

"Ah~ yang itu! Aku bukannya tidak ingin memberitahumu! Tapi aku merasa aku tidak perlu menceritakan perihal itu padamu!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Ya! Aku bahkan tidak tau jika kau menyukai Yunho!"

"Eh? Apa aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu?" tanya Jaejoong, alisnya saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Junsu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ehehehe... Mian~ aku baru ingat jika kita menjadi jauh setelah taruhan itu!"

"Yeah~ kau sibuk dengan Yunho sedangkan aku sibuk dengan Yoochun sunbae!"

"Oh ya! Kau juga harus minta maaf karna telah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau mengenal Yoochun sunbae!"

"Ne! Ne! Mian! Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya! Aku hanya-"

"Arra~ kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku dan Yoochun sunbae hanya berteman! Dia yang membuatku bisa sejenius sekarang!"

"Arra!"

"He? Kau tau?"

"U'um! Dia banyak bercerita tentangmu! Kupikir dia menyukaimu!"

"Haha... Maldo andwae! Aku tau benar siapa dia! Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku!"

"Hati seseorang siapa yang tau?"

"Ahhh~ kau benar!"

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah mulai melupakannya! Aku tau aku tidak pantas untuknya! Dia jenius sedangkan aku bodoh!"

Jaejoong menyikut Junsu pelan. "Kuberitahu sesuatu! Yoochun sunbae bukan orang yang melihat seorang yeoja dari nilai akademiknya! Kau berusahalah! Dia pasti akan luluh padamu!"

Junsu menggeleng. "Aniya~ aku akan menyerah! Aku akan berusaha untuk setara dengannya terlebih dahulu! Dengan begitu aku akan memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk menyukainya lagi!"

"Begitu? Baiklah jika kau merasa itu yang terbaik untukmu!"

Sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Mereka menatap langit-langit kamar Jaejoong dengan perasaan lega. Lega karna telah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya bukan berdasarkan persepsi mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke salon? Aku merasa rambutku benar-benar kau rusak!"

"Kau yang memulainya duluan! Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita bersihkan kamarmu dulu! aku takut Kim ahjumma akan khawatir!"

"Tenang saja! Aku akan melarangnya kemari! Yang penting sekarang kita ke salon untuk memperbaiki diri kita dulu setelah itu kamar ini!"

Junsu mengangguk kemudian bangkit berdiri mengikuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Aish! Bagaimana jika Yunho melihat penampilanku ini!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yunho menatap gelisah lantai dua kediaman keluarga Kim. Yup! Saat ini ia sudah berada dirumah Jaejoong. Ia ingin sekali naik kelantai dua untuk menge-check kekasihnya itu. Jujur ia merasa sangat khawatir. Tapi bukankah tidak sopan jika ia meminta izin pada Mrs. Kim untuk kekamar Jaejoong. Seorang namja kekamar yeoja? Itu sangat tidak sopan! Terlebih ia mengaku hanya sekedar teman Jaejoong! Apa sebaiknya ia mengendap diam-diam untuk pergi kekamar kekasihnya itu?

"Kau ingin menemui Jonggie?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat aneh Yunho.

"E-eoh ne! Jika ahjumma tidak keberatan!" ucap Yunho kikuk. Apa Mrs. Kim menyadari tingkah anehnya?

"Naiklah! Temui dia! Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berbicara dengan Junsu!"

"Ne! Gamsahamnida!"

Yunho dengan langkah cepat menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir. Terlebih saat ia tak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

Mata musang itu melebar saat mendapati keadaan kamar kekasihnya yang berantakan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Segala pikiran negatif segera menyelubungi pikirannya. Terlebih saat ia melihat ada darah yang berceceran dilantai.

'Tidak! Jaejoong!' tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Menghampiri sosok Mrs. Kim yang berada didapur dengan nafas memburu.

"Ahjumma! Jaejoong! Kamar! Tidak ada! Jaejoong! berantakan!" racau Yunho. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang hingga membuat lidahnya tak mampu mengucapkan kalimat dengan benar.

"Jaejoong tidak berada dikamar?" tanya Mrs. Kim tenang.

Yunho segera mengangguk cepat.

"Dia baru saja menelpon! Katanya dia sedang berada di salon saat ini bersama Junsu!"

Yunho shock sekaligus merasa lega. Lututnya terasa lemas hingga ia harus berpegangan pada meja makan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Mrs. Kim yang melihatnya tersenyum sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih yang segera disambut oleh Yunho. Ia semakin yakin jika namja didepannya ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan anaknya setelah melihat reaksi Yunho barusan.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Jaejoong tiba dihalaman depan rumahnya. Rencananya hanya pergi ke salon untuk merapikan rambutnya, tapi ia malah tertarik belanja beberapa baju. Alhasil bukan hanya baju tapi juga tas dan sepatu. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat paper bag ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

'Habislah uang jajanku!' pikirnya.

Baru saja ia akan menyentuh knop pintu rumahnya tapi seseorang sudah menarik lengannya. Membawanya menjauh dari pintu depan dan berhenti ditaman belakang rumahnya.

"Yu-yunho?" alis Jaejoong saling bertautan. Merasa heran dengan keberadaan Yunho dirumahnya.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Diputar-putarnya tubuh Jaejoong. Memeriksa tubuh yeoja cantiknya tak terluka sedikitpun.

"Ter-terluka?"

"Syukurlah!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yunho malah memeluk Jaejoong erat. Ia bernafas lega saat tak mendapati luka sedikitpun ditubuh Jaejoong.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup saat mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Yunho.

"Kulihat kamarmu berantakan dan ada darah disana! Aku khawatir kau terluka!"

"Da-darah?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Seingatnya Junsu tidak terluka tadi.

Yunho mengangguk. Wajah khawatirnya masih belum hilang walau tak terlalu kentara seperti tadi.

"Ohh~ itu! Itu bukan darah! Tapi body lotion milikku! Warnanya memang sedikit mirip dengan darah!" ucap Jaejoong baru ingat jika sebelum berangkat ke salon tadi ia tak sengaja menumpahkan body lotion miliknya.

"Jinja? Syukurlah kalau begitu! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Jaejoong terkikik. Wajah Yunho lucu. Harusnya namja itu memeriksa terlebih dahulu apa itu darah atau bukan!

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku hampir mati ketakutan dan sekarang kau mentertawakanku!"

"Hihihihi... Wajahmu sangat lucu!"

"Ya!" Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong, mengundang dengusan sebal dari yeoja cantiknya.

"Sakit tau!" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengusap dahinya. Melupakan paper bag ditangannya yang terjatuh direrumputan.

Yunho terkekeh geli. Lucu melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tengah kesal. Lampu ditaman itu cukup terang hingga ia bisa melihat bibir merah itu tengah dikerucutkan oleh pemiliknya.

CUP!

Kini giliran paper bag ditangan kirinya yang terjatuh bersentuhan langsung dengan rumput dibawahnya. Mata doe itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Merasa terkejut dengan ciuman kilat yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir lagi! Arra?" ucap Yunho sembari mengusap rambut Jaejoong yang kini terasa lebih halus dari sebelumnya.

Jaejoong masih belum sadar akan keterkejutannya mengundang kerutan bingung didahi Yunho.

"Jae~" panggil Yunho. Sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong tidak merespon.

"Aku akan menciummu lagi jika kau tidak merespon juga?" ucap Yunho, tangannya beralih mengusap tengkuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Diam berarti iya!"

Menunggu beberapa saat hingga benar-benar tak ada respon dari Jaejoong. Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap bibir semerah cherry milik Jaejoong hingga nafas hangat milik Jaejoong menerpa wajahnya saat bibirnya menyentuh benda lembut nan kenyal itu.

Jaejoong tanpa sadar menutup matanya perlahan. Membiarkan Yunho yang mulai melumat bibir atasnya. Ciumannya lembut, masih sama seperti saat Yunho menciumnya dulu saat di area parkir. Membuatnya nyaman hingga ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Yunho. Menahan tengkuk namja tampan itu agar tak melepaskan ciumannya.

Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat Yunho melepaskan pagutannya. Nafasnya memburu mengingat lamanya dia menahan nafas. Mata doe itu memandang lurus kedalam mata musang milik namja tampan didepannya.

"Saranghae... Kim Jaejoong!"

"Nado saranghae... Jung Yunho!"

Dari dalam rumah Mrs. Kim tersenyum. Tanpa diketahui sang objek, ia sedari tadi terus mengawasi kedua sejoli itu. Hanya memastikan mereka tidak berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Untuk ciuman barusan, ia masih bisa mentolerirnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara Mr. Kim yang terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkejut.

"Geunyang... Melihat anak kita tumbuh dewasa!"

"Eh?" alis Mr. Kim saling bertautan tanda ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan istrinya.

"Sudahlah! Ayo pergi!"

"Eh? Siapa namja yang bersama Jonggie itu!"

"Namjachingunya!"

"MWO?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo mandi!" ucap Mrs. Kim mendorong tubuh sang suami untuk menjauhi anak dan juga calon menantunya itu mungkin?

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Alunan musik jazz memenuhi indra pendengaran para pengunjung cafe bernuansa brown coffee itu. Membuat suasana santai disore hari terasa lebih menenangkan dan menyegarkan pikiran yang terasa penat setelah hampir satu hari melakukan aktivitas.

Seorang namja berwajah cassanova terlihat duduk disudut cafe dengan americano coffee yang menemaninya. Iris coklatnya menatap jalanan didepan cafe yang terlihat sibuk walau langit sudah mulai menampakkan warna jingga kekuningan.

"Mian sunbae!" seorang yeoja cantik menghampirinya dan duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Meminum tanpa izin americano miliknya dengan cepat.

"HUAAA~ panas!" yeoja itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, bermaksud membuat rasa panas yang terasa membakar lidahnya berkurang.

"Hahahaa... Biar kupesankan sesuatu yang dingin!" ucap Yoochun segera beranjak dari sana sembari mentertawakan tindakan ceroboh hoobaenya barusan.

Sementara menunggu pesanannya dibuat oleh sang barista. Yoochun memandang sosok yeoja yang menghampirinya tadi. Ia tersenyum melihat yeoja itu masih mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan mulut kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ini pesanan anda!"

Yoochun menoleh kearah sipemanggil , membayar pesanannya dan menerima segelas ice moccachino kemudian membawanya ke meja tempatnya tadi.

"Ini... Minumlah!"

Yeoja didepannya segera menerima segelas ice moccachino yang disodorkan Yoochun dan menegukkanya habis.

"Kau berlari?"

"Yeah~ dan aku tetap terlambat! Mian... Aku selalu membuat sunbae menunggu!"

"Gwanchana!" ucap Yoochun sembari tersenyum.

"Geunde... Apa yang akan sunbae bicarakan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting!"

Yeoja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih!"

Mata doe itu menajam. Melempar pandangan menyelidiknya kearah Yoochun.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun membuat Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuat semua pengunjung cafe melihat kearah kita?" tanya Yoochun lagi sembari memundurkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong kembali keposisi semula. " Ck. Sepertinya kau memang tidak menyukaiku!"

"Eh?" kedua alis Yoochun bertautan.

"Kata Junsu kau itu menyukaiku!"

"MWO?"

"Ya! Kecilkan suara sunbae!" bisik Jaejoong yang merasa tidak nyaman karna beberapa pengunjung cafe menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan terganggu.

"Dia berkata seperti itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Mungkin karna kita beberapa kali jalan bersama! Dia juga mengatakan kau sering menceritakan tentangku padanya! Mungkin karna itu dia menduga bahwa sunbae menyukaiku!" analisis Jaejoong yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Yoochun.

"Sunbae! Menyukai Junsu bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu! Aku tau dari pandangan matamu yang kau tujukan pada Junsu itu berbeda!" ucap Jaejoong mencoba menirukan sorot mata Yoochun ketika memandang Junsu.

"Ne! Ne! Menyangkalmu juga percuma!"

"Gotcha~ Sunbae harus meluruskan hal ini!"

"Apa dia juga menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja! Dia menjauhiku karna sunbae terus menempel padaku!"

"Tch. Menempel?"

"Of course!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Terserah kau saja! Lalu apa lagi yang ia katakan!"

"Aku sudah memberinya dukungan untuk tetap mengejarmu! Dan aku juga sudah menjelaskan hubungan kita! Tapi dia tidak ingin menyukaimu lagi sampai dia bisa setara denganmu!"

Yoochun terlihat kecewa saat mendengarnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan sunbae lakukan?"

"Tak ada!"

"Tak ada?"

"Yeah~ aku akan membiarkannya melakukan sesuai keinginannya!"

"Tapi! Dia akan terus menganggap bahwa sunbae menyukaiku!"

"Itu akan jadi motivasinya untuk belajar keras!"

"Sunbae!"

"Jae~ cinta tidak harus didapatkan saat itu juga! Selalu ada proses yang harus dilalui! Dan jika ia menginginkan proses itu! Maka aku akan mendukungnya! Menunggunya hingga ia bisa berhasil melewatinya!"

"Haaahh~ speechless! Semua terserah pada kalian karna kalianlah yang menjalaninya!"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Mata musang itu mengedar mencari sosok yeoja yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Tangannya merogoh ponselnya. Berharap alat telekomunikasi itu bergetar dan memberitahukan dimana posisi yeoja cantiknya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" gumamnya lirih.

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja menjemput Jaejoong, bukannya menunggu yeoja cantik itu seperti saat ini. Tapi Jaejoong menolak tawarannya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di taman ini.

"Mi-mianhae! Aku terlambat!" ucap seseorang membuat namja tampan itu memutar tubuhnya. Ia mendapati yeoja yang ditunggunya sedari tadi tengah berdiri membungkuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Seperti habis berlari maraton.

"Gwanchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Ia jadi menyesal tidak menjemput Jaejoong.

"Gwan hhhhh chanahhhh!" Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeka keringat dipelipisya.

Merutuk dalam hati karna bus yang ia tumpangi tiba-tiba kempes ban dan membuatnya berlari agar tidak membuat Yunho menunggu lama. Hasilnya make up dan tatanan rambut yang sudah ia persiapkan sedari subuh hancur berantakkan.

"Kau habis berlari?" tanya Yunho sembari menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk duduk dikursi tempatnya tadi duduk.

Jaejoong mengangguk tapi sedetik kemudian menggeleng. "A-a-ani! Aku ta-tadi berjalan! Tidak berlari!" ucapnya cepat. Ia hanya tidak ingin Yunho khawatir.

Yunho terkekeh. Lucu melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat imut dimatanya. Ia menarik lengan jacketnya hingga menutupi hampir semua telapak tangannya kemudian mengusap keringat Jaejoong lembut.

"Tapi kau seperti habis mengikuti lomba lari maraton!"

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. "Mianhae... Sudah membuatmu menunggu!"

Yunho tersenyum. Ia menurunkan pandangannya. Mata musangnya menatap kaki kanan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengan High Heelsmu?"

"Eoh? I-itu... Karna terburu-buru! Jadi haknya patah!" ucap Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya malu. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah menggunakan sepatu berhak setinggi 9 cm meter itu untuk membuat Yunho terpesona padanya. Tapi karna ia berlari terburu-buru, haknya patah saat ia tak sengaja menginjak sebuah batu.

Yunho melepas high heels yang melekat dikedua kaki putih milik Jaejoong. Kemudian berjongkok memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Naiklah! Kita harus membeli sepatu baru untukmu!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan melingkarkannya kelehernya.

HUP!

Dengan sekali hentakkan. Diangkatnya tubuh Jaejoong. Membuat si pemilik terkejut. Ini kedua kalinya ia digendong Yunho.

"Mian!" gumam Jaejoong lirih saat Yunho mulai berjalan. Harusnya hari ini akan menjadi kencan yang indah seperti bayangannya. Tapi kenapa beberapa kesialan terus menimpanya dan membuat kencannya rusak?

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"Maaf karna membuatmu harus mengendongku! Aku kan berat!"

"Yahh~ kau memang berat!"

"YA! Kenapa kau mengatakannya secara terang-terangan begitu? Kau tidak tau ucapanmu itu hal yang paling sensitif bagi wanita?" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hahahaha... Aku lebih suka sifatmu yang seperti ini! Dari pada gugup dan canggung seperti tadi! Kau bahkan berbicara dengan terbata-bata!"

"Ka-kapan aku gugup?"

"Barusan!"

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Apa aku se-spesial itu? Hingga membuat orang sejenius kau bisa gugup?"

"Ya! Percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Kau itu unik!"

"Eh? Unik?"

"U'um! Sifatmu selalu berubah-ubah! Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu! Kau itu gadis pendiam dan angkuh! Lalu saat aku menceritakan masalah keluargaku! Kau menjadi sosok yang ingin melindungiku! Setelah kau menciumku saat itu! Kau menjadi gadis yang dingin dan keras kepala! Setiap bertemu denganku kau selalu memberikanku tatapan tajam seakan-akan kau membenciku! Dan sekarang! Kau menjadi gadis yang manis dengan rona merah dipipimu saat kau gugup! Yang mana dirimu yang sebenarnya?" ucap Yunho panjang lebar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak memikirkan ucapan Yunho. Ia bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Yunho barusan karna ia sendiri baru menyadarinya.

"Molla~ aku sendiri juga baru menyadarinya! Apa aku menderita suatu penyakit? Mungkin sebuah penyakit psikis yang membuatku memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda!" ucap Jaejoong nampak serius memikirkan ucapan Yunho tadi. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan pergi ke psikiolog untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Tapi walaupun begitu! Aku tetap menyukaimu! Aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu!"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang. Menanti dengan gugup jawaban dari Yunho.

"Geunyang! Entahlah! Aku hanya menyukaimu begitu saja! Saat pertama kali aku mengantarkanmu pulang aku merasa kau orang yang menarik! Dan setelahnya aku mulai memikirkanmu terus menerus!"

Blusshhhh!

Wajah Jaejoong memerah padam. Jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang hingga rasanya ingin melompat keluar. Ia jadi tidak sadar jika saat ini ia sudah berada disebuah toko sepatu.

Setelah memilih sepatu yang ia inginkan. Keduanya keluar dari toko tersebut. Berjalan dengan menggengam erat tangan satu sama lain. Menikmati perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang merasuki hati mereka.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong disampingnya. Ia baru sadar jika Jaejoong tengah mengenakan sebuah bando dengan hiasan gajah lucu. Hal yang jarang terjadi mengingat jika sebelumnya Jaejoong hanya mengurai rambutnya tanpa hiasan apapun atau mengikat satu rambutnya layaknya ekor kuda.

"Molla~ ini pertama kali aku berkencan!"

"Jinja? Kudengar dari Junsu! Sebelumnya kau sudah berkencan dengan mantan kekasihmu beberapa kali!"

"Apakah itu bisa disebut kencan? Dia hanya mengantarku ketoko buku atau perpustakaan lalu pulang!"

"Benarkah? Wah~ ternyata kencannya orang jenius itu unik juga!" ucap Yunho sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Karna semua mantan kekasih Jaejoong itu adalah orang-orang yang sama seperti Jaejoong. Katagori jenius dan pintar.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" tanya Yunho dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya!"

"Dengan Junsu?"

"Junsu? Sudah kubilang kami hanya teman sejak kecil! Tidak ada hubungan seperti itu diantara kami!"

"Tapi kalian akan bertunangan!"

"Yah~ bertunangan karna ibuku memaksaku! Ia ingin mewujudkan keinginan appa yang ingin berbesan dengan keluarga Junsu!"

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

'_Jadi mereka memang benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?' _

"Jadi... Ini pertama kalinya kau berkencan?"

"Begitulah! Oh yah! Aku selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini! Sebenarnya apa hadiah dari taruhanmu dan Junsu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Yunho yang disambut dengan kerutan didahi namja tampan itu.

"Matta! Aku tidak tau apa yang jadi hadiahnya!"

"Jadi... Selama ini kau melakukan taruhan tanpa hadiah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk polos. Membuat Yunho tertawa keras.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"A-ani! Bagaimana kau bisa menjalankan taruhan itu tanpa hadiah hoh?" ucap Yunho kembali meneruskan tawanya.

"Molla~ Ya! Berhenti tertawa!"

"Sepertinya otak jeniusmu itu tidak bekerja jika sudah berhubungan denganku Kim Jaejoong!"

"MWO? YA! Jangan lari kau!"

Yunho segera berlari menjauhi Jaejoong sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa secara terus-menerus. Sedangkan Jaejoong berusaha mengejar Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat kesal akibat ucapan Yunho barusan.

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

_Aku selalu dengan mudah memahami apa yang orang ajarkan padaku! Tapi aku tak pernah bisa memahami cinta! Kenapa cinta begitu mudah membuat orang terperangkap dalam jeratnya? Kenapa cinta bisa membuat orang merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan menyakitkan sesudahnya? Kenapa cinta bisa membuat perasaan nyaman dan takut sekaligus? Takut jika orang yang dicintainya akan pergi meninggalkannya! _

_Aku sudah terlalu lalu sering membaca novel-novel fiksi maupun non fiksi tentang cinta! Mulai dari cinta abadi, cinta sesaat, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan hingga cinta yang membutakan segalanya! Tapi saat aku merasakannya sendiri! Cinta itu lebih indah dari semua cerita cinta yang pernah aku baca! _

_Jung Yunho. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Jadi aku akan mempelajari cinta itu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mempelajari bagaimana cinta kami mengalir. Dimana cinta kami akan berujung. Dan kemana kami akan membawa cinta ini. _

_Cinta itu mudah untuk dipelajari. Tapi sulit untuk dimengerti. _

_-Kim Jaejoong- _

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

Yoochun tak melepas pandangannya dari sosok yeoja imut yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon dengan berbagai buku disekitar kakinya. Beberapa diantara buku itu terbuka. Sebuah buku bersampul biru tengah dibacanya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan mulutnya sudah beberapa kali menguap.

Suasana taman belakang sekolahnya yang tenang dengan belaian angin yang lembut dan sejuk membuat rasa kantuknya berada dilevel teratas. Ia menguap sekali lagi. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya kemudian menepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

"Kim Junsu! Hwaiting!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal keatas.

Yoochun yang melihatnya lantas tersenyum.

"Bersemangatlah!" bisiknya lirih.

Baru saja kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya, ia segera dikejutkan oleh perilaku si objek yang tengah tertidur setelah mengucapkan kata semangat untuk dirinya sendiri tadi. Membuat Yoochun menggelengkan kepala.

Ia menghampiri Junsu sebelum kepala yeoja imut itu terantuk pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Dengan sigap ia duduk disebelah Junsu dan menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal sementara si yeoja imut.

Ia tersenyum lebar. Rasa nyaman dan hangat itu kembali menyeruak didalam hatinya. Perasaan sepeti itu yang selalu ia rasakan saat berada didekat Junsu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah damai Junsu. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi yang terlihat chubby itu. Takut membangunkan Junsu dan memergokinya tengah menatap yeoja imut itu lekat, terlebih saat mengetahui posisi mereka. Ia pasti akan sangat malu.

Cup!

Mata Yoochun melebar saat baru menyadari tindakannya barusan. Ia baru saja mencium bibir junsu –walau singkat- tanpa permisi pula.

'Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia segera menatap sekitarnya. Memastikan jika tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat aksinya tadi. Kemudian dengan kecepatan maksimal meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Meninggalkan Junsu yang ambruk karna tempat bersandarnya telah pergi.

"Eunggg?" ia mengucek matanya sembari menegakkan kembali tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya.

Blusshhh!

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Ia segera menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yaaayy! Kenapa aku bermimpi Yoochun sunbae menciumku! Dasar bodoh!"

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

_Love is... Too difficult for described_

_-Park Yoochun-_

.

-YUNJAE-

Smart VS Fool

.

.

.

-END-

**I KNOW! I KNOW! U-KNOW! Eun tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian!**

**Kenapa yoosu gak jadian right? Eumm,,,, kenapa yah? Eun hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi manis! Kadang sesuatu yang kita inginkan tak langsung kita dapatkan! Semuanya butuh usaha! Hahaha... **

**Itulah yang ingin eun sampaikan lewat kisah Yoosu! Kalau untuk YUNJAE! Eum... moto eun adalah YUNJAE ALWAYS HAPPY ENDING! Happily Ever After Buakakaka... **

**Sequel? Menurut permintaan! Kalo banyak! Insyallah Eun buat! Hehehhe... **

**OKE GAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT YANG UDAH NGIKUTIN FF INI SAMPAI ENDING! #bow**

**See ya my next ff ^O^**


End file.
